


Kat-Ra?

by Rly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Bold Type
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Feelings, Femdom, Femme Packing, Fucking, Knotting, Or at least real-life knotting, Packing Under A Dress, Squirting, Talking about G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rly/pseuds/Rly
Summary: Kat is writing She-Ra fanfic and forgets that she told Eva her pseud. Eva reads the latest Huntara/Lonnie Alpha/Omega fic and decides to see how much of that they can do in real life.
Relationships: Huntara/Lonnie (She-Ra), Kat Edison/Eva Rhodes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarNikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarNikita/gifts).



> This is the result of me wanting to write She-Ra fic while DarNikita was asking for and helping me brainstorm Kat/Eva. The Bold Type is her fandom but not mine so any mistakes are mine. That said, this worked out much better than I imagined and I hope you enjoy it!

Kat shut her laptop, heat burning in her cheeks. Then she opened it again and read what she’d just written:

_ The magic of the Crimson Wastes caused certain changes in its denizens, creating rankings of Alphas, Betas … and Omegas. Lonnie hadn’t been working long as a bartender in the Wastes’ tavern when she noticed the change: the way she could tell who was an Alpha, the way she responded to them, to one Alpha in particular.  _

_ Huntara had a commanding presence and a questionable moral history that somehow made her more enticing. Recently Lonnie could only think of Huntara coming up behind her and pinning her to the bar, could only wonder if Huntara’s body had changed the way some in the Wastes did.  _

She shut the laptop again. She couldn’t write this—except writing it was so much better than what happened when she wasn’t thinking about Huntara and Lonnie, when her thoughts strayed back to Eva and that night. 

Pushing Eva against the wall and feeling the hot wetness in her panties, feeling her twitch and press into Kat’s hand, the gush of wet as Eva came so fast, revealing how much she wanted Kat. And then the controlled fury with which Eva dragged her into the bedroom and pushed her into bed, pressed her down against the mattress, made sure that she came more often than Eva did. 

Kat opened her laptop:

_ Lonnie felt more and more drawn to Huntara. In quiet moments, she tried to get information out of Rogelio, who’d been talking to all of the less-human bar patrons. Rogelio confirmed that Alphas exuded a certain pheromone that could make it hard—though not impossible—for Omegas to resist them. But somehow it wasn’t all Alphas. Due to a magic no one could explain, thought to be similar to how the princesses connected to Etheria itself, a certain Alpha would be drawn to a Beta or even an Omega, to forge a deep and magical bond. _

Kat put her face in her hands and groaned. She couldn’t believe she was writing this—and definitely should not post it. But she’d been getting some great comments on the set up chapters for her Crimson Wastes Alpha/Omega fic. Besides, it wasn’t like fancy-pants Eva read fanfic. When Kat had mentioned it, Eva didn’t even know what it was and Kat had to tell her.

_ Lonnie figured she could resist, keep a blank face, tough it out. She was great at toughing it out. That’s the number one thing she’d learned in the Horde.  _

_ Huntara came in most days for a drink or two in the afternoon and Lonnie kept the conversation easy and polite, even when Huntara wanted to talk Etheria politics. This worked for a few days until Huntara asked for a rare alcohol and Lonnie couldn’t figure out where Rogelio had stashed it. Huntara came around behind the bar to help with the search. The bar did not have enough space for two people to easily move by each other. Lonnie knew this well from all the times she'd gotten pinned against Rogelio’s scales. Being pinned by Huntara was a completely different experience, which they both discovered when Huntara reached over Lonnie’s head, putting the front of her body along Lonnie’s back.  _

_ Yes, Huntara had been changed by the Wastes. Lonnie felt a hard, dense presence in the front of Huntara’s trousers, pressing deliciously into Lonnie’s ass. She shivered and felt Huntara press closer, that weight twitching in response to Lonnie. _

Kat paused. She’d almost typed “Kat” instead of “Lonnie” and should definitely stop. Also she didn’t know about “weight” in that sentence. She didn’t want to say “dick,” that didn’t fit. Could she call it a clit? She wanted to. That’s how it had felt to her when she strapped on her rainbow toy and learned that she liked pegging way more than she thought she would. It felt like she’d slid inside Cody with her clit, like the toy had drawn the power of her clit along its length, giving her a new kind of clit confidence and great orgasms. 

But she missed the feeling of being fucked. Not so much being filled up—not like she was a walking vagina just waiting for someone—but the way her body moved with another person’s when they connected like that, with a toy or fingers. Eva’s fingers had been so strong and precise and gentle …

Definitely time to go into the bedroom and get out the new toy she’d bought—the shorter, girthier one that sparkled, that she’d been tempted to name “Glimmer”—and fuck herself with it until she stopped burning for Eva. She’d soaked the crotch of her panties and any fic she wrote from this point was in danger of being typed with one hand. Plus she could use the new toy time as research for the next chapter of the fic. Certainly Huntara’s magically-enhanced Alpha clit could have the same girth and hardness as … Glimmer? Not sure that name worked.


	2. Chapter 2

After three days of getting off to the Lonnie/Huntara ideas—and thinly suppressed memories of Eva’s tightly muscled body against hers—Kat’s ideas invaded her dreams. She woke up nearly at a climax and finished that narrative arc, then lay in her sheets trying to piece together the dream. 

She’d been getting fucked against a bar—as herself or Lonnie she wasn’t sure—and something wet had been running down her thighs in the most delicious way. At first she’d thought a drink had spilled on the bar, or on her pants, but now she wondered if the wetness was from her, though she usually didn’t come that wetly, or maybe it had come from … let’s just say, “Huntara.” 

Did magically-enhanced Etherian clits ejaculate? Kat had read some Alpha/Omega fics as research and wasn’t wild about that idea—at least not in the way it turned those long clits back into dicks. She loved how wet Eva got, like her body was betraying her controlled exterior, like all the feelings she contained on a daily basis flowed out of her during sex. 

The first time, when she’d reached into Eva’s panties and started exploring—and felt Eva’s pussy clench and release, flooding over her fingers—her knees had almost buckled, the shocking reveal of Eva’s true state overwhelming her. She’d only been able to press Eva harder against the wall, to hold her up while they both shuddered together, and then to follow, soft and willing, when Eva dragged her into the bedroom.

What was she supposed to be thinking about? Oh yeah, long clit vs dick in Alpha/Omega fics. Well, she could keep thinking about that while she rolled over on her stomach, shoved a hand between her legs and came again, because she really needed to. 

*

Kat posted the latest chapter of her fic and went to work. She occupied her mind thinking of podcast guests and topics, drink orders, Jane and Sutton’s love lives, and finally resorted to mentally re-organizing her closet. Eva wouldn’t come in today anyway. She’d been using weekends to work on her longer projects.

But there she was in a casual, knee-length navy dress, breezing into the bar, chatting with a group of women before settling on one of the couches very much in Kat’s line of sight. Fine. Kat checked with all the customers at the bar to see if any of them needed fresh drinks. Then she tidied up her glassware and bottles. 

Eva stayed on the couch reading on her phone. None of the servers approached her, probably because they were used to Kat going to talk to her. Dammit. She slapped a towel against the bar and went to get Eva’s drink order. 

As Kat approached, without looking up, Eva uncrossed her legs. Kat’s steps slowed. Of course Eva’s pale legs were beautiful in that dress and reminded her of how they felt entwined with hers in bed. Her gaze traveled up Eva’s body and paused at the rise in the woven navy fabric by Eva’s thigh. Was that? No. 

Absolutely not. No way that Eva came to the bar packing a dildo under a dress. Kat had wondered how it would feel, ever since she’d bought her rainbow friend, to blend the power of a dildo with the power that came from wearing just the right dress. Eva’s body was angled toward Kat, sheltered by the arm of the couch and the angle of her hands holding her phone so that only Kat could see as she shifted her thighs and highlighted that rounded length against her thigh. 

Kat’s momentum carried her to the couch just in time for her knees to give out and drop her onto the cushion beside Eva. 

“Are you okay?” Eva asked, looking up at last. “You look very … warm.” 

“This sweater, the weather, hot for the season, shouldn’t have worn wool,” Kat babbled, but her eyes gave her away because she could not stop looking at Eva’s lap. 

The dildo was along the inside of her thigh, staying invisible unless she revealed it by opening her legs like this or crossing that thigh on top. Did it just stay there or had she tied it down somehow? Was she wearing it on top of her panties? She had to be. Could she just pull up her skirt and be ready to fuck? How did it look so elegant? 

“Did you need something?” Eva asked. 

“You,” Kat said, then quickly stammered out, “I mean, you, do you need a drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m not staying long. Darby was supposed to meet me. I’ll just wait a few more minutes. Thank you for checking on me.” 

Eva went back to reading her phone, but Kat couldn’t figure out how to stand up again. 

“I think you have customers,” Eva told her, smirking.

Kat glanced at the bar where two men were waiting, tapping fingers and shooting her impatient looks. That propelled her up and back across the room. She got them drinks and then turned to tidy up the side of the bar, keeping her back to Eva as best she could. 

“Excuse me,” Eva said from just behind her. Without waiting for Kat to respond, she reached forward for a sheaf of papers tucked between two bottles.

Kat planted her hands on the bar to hold herself up. She felt Eva’s breasts against her back and, for an instant, that firm length under Eva’s dress pressed into the back of her leg. 

“Darby texted that she’d left my research under the bar,” Eva whispered to Kat. “Thanks for finding it for me. I’ll see you.” 

Then she was gone, Kat still holding herself up, trying to keep her breathing even and not turn around and run after Eva.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat told herself a lot of lies over the next two hours until her shift ended, chief among them that she’d go right home after work. She did not. 

At least she didn’t run straight to Eva’s door and pound on it. No, she paused, demurely, across the street and texted: You up?

Eva’s infuriating, blessed reply came seconds later: Come in.

“Fuck,” Kat grumbled to herself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She crossed the street and opened the door without having to think about it. 

Eva was in the entryway, still in that dress, almost smirking—but the twist of her lips had been overtaken by the flaring need in her eyes. This Alpha/Omega thing felt too fucking real, Kat thought as she kicked the door shut and pressed her mouth to Eva’s. 

They staggered down the hallway, unable to stop kissing, and fell onto Eva’s bed. Kat just got her shoes kicked off when Eva pressed into her, the dildo hard against Kat’s thigh. Her hips rocked, trying to get it closer to her pussy.Eva groaned and dragged one of her hands away from Kat’s breast so she could reposition the toy to point upward. 

Kat opened her legs, Eva between then, that thick weight rubbing across her clit and pussy. They rocked together, touching everywhere they could reach, Kat’s shirt open, her breasts pulled out of her bra so Eva could suck on her nipples before returning to Kat’s mouth.

“Take your pants off,” Eva said and Kat scrambled up the bed so she could strip fast. Pants and panties dropped over the side of the bed, she moved down, opened her legs again. 

Eva kissed down her belly, but Kat grabbed her shoulders. “No. Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Eva, please.”

Eva rose to her knees. Somehow she was still in the dress and pearls, necklace and earrings. She pulled up the dress, revealing the thick, midnight-black dildo and matching black leather harness. The only splash of color came from a thin purple scarf tied around her thigh that had held the dildo down. Kat’s stare raked Eva’s body, up and down and up again, taking in the sleeveless but conservative navy dress, the way its expensive fabric draped her breasts and hips, the V that revealed her delicate collarbones, highlighted by tiny pearls spaced out on a gold chain, the mass of luxurious fabric gathered at her waist where she’d lifted the dress over that thick dark presence and the severity of the leather against her creamy skin. 

“Lube,” Eva said nodding toward the bedside table. 

“I really don’t need it.” The words sighed breathily from Kat.

Eva drew her fingers across Kat’s slick pussy, grinning. “No, I guess you don’t.” 

She lowered down, positioned the head of the toy, which Kat felt simply as the head of her clit, against Kat’s opening. It was so thick, so beautifully thick going in. Kat’s head rocked back, tension flowing out of her. She’d needed this so much, the thickness pressing her open, but even more the weight of Eva on her, the strength of Eva’s hand on Kat’s hip as she guided herself in deeper. 

As Eva slid inside, she asked, “Yes?”

“Yes,” Kat breathed. 

Eva’s hips fit against hers, the toy—the power of Eva’s clit—buried inside her, its base so thick Kat’s muscles burned slightly, perfectly. The hand left her hip for a moment and she heard a click, then a buzz as the toy began to vibrate. 

“Yes?” Eva asked as her hand found Kat’s hip again. 

“Yes.”

Eva rocked into her slowly, moaning slightly as the motion vibrated the dildo harder against her clit. Kat lifted her hips to add more pressure and earned another moan from Eva. 

“More,” Kat said. 

Eva’s hips pulled back and came down harder, shoving herself into Kat, forcing a yelled, “Yes!” out of her. Eva laughed and repeated the motion, picking up speed, fucking her down against the bed. 

Kat slid her hands under the dress to touch Eva’s skin. She clutched at her shoulder blades and the muscles of her back, trying to keep a sense of up and down as Eva pounded into her. She tried not to use her nails, but she heard Eva hiss. The fucking did not slow. Eva matched the hungry rhythm of Kat’s hips. 

Kat felt her orgasm building deep inside. The kind that was so hard to give herself—the kind that came from inside and all over her skin—the kind that sent sparks along all her nerves—the kind that felt like liquid fire. 

“Yes!” she yelled, arching up.

Eva buried her face against Kat’s chest, shaking against the vibration of the dildo. Her lips on Kat’s throat seemed to be drinking, inhaling Kat’s orgasm, pulling it inside herself until it turned into her own. Shuddering, thrusting deep and deeper, Eva sobbed her release into Kat’s skin. 

Her body must’ve opened, flooded out like it had into Kat’s hand, because wet trickled around the base of the dildo and dribbled down Kat’s thighs. She widened her hips, trying to take more of Eva into her. She imagined that clear wetness pouring around the dildo, slipping inside her and it made her thrash under Eva, another climax wringing itself out of her. 

Eva chuckled, pushed up by holding Kat’s shoulders down, and fucked her slowly until she’d gotten every last twitch and whimper out of Kat. 

She pulled out gently, then moved off the bed so she could shuck the dildo and harness, and her dress, now soaked in the front. She tossed all of that on the armchair and climbed back into bed, pulling a blanket with her, spreading it over her and Kat as they snuggled together. 

“We got your bed wet,” Kat said.

“I have other blankets and sheets,” Eva replied matter of factly. “Are you staying?”

“Can I sneak out at dawn?”

“Up to you.”

Kat nodded. She didn’t want to commit to more than that, though in truth she wanted to spend the whole weekend here. She ran a hand along Eva’s still damp thigh. “I really like this.”

In the moonlit darkness, Eva’s smile held a shyness that Kat also really liked. “Good. I hoped so.”

“When you came in my hand like that … Do you always? How …,” Kat had to trail off again before she said: how do I make sure that happens? But then, given the shyness in Eva’s eyes, Kat could guess that not all of her past lovers had liked this. It wasn’t fair if she didn’t say, “How can I make you come like that?” So she did.

Eva’s smile was pure sweetness laced with wonder. “It happens about half the time. More likely if there’s vibration and if I’m really …” She paused and let out the rest of her breath in a surrendering sigh. “Really turned on. Especially for a long time.” 

“Like for hours. Since you came into the bar to tease me.”

“Like for days,” Eva said. “I read your new fic. I didn’t know you liked that kind of power dynamic.”

“You what? How? You read fic? How do you know it’s mine?”

“You told me,” Eva answered plainly. “In the middle of the night when we were recovering from the first time in bed and weren’t ready to sleep. Remember? Swapping embarrassing facts?”

“I remember telling you that I write fanfic and you asked what that was,” Kat said, now desperate to remember everything she’d said in that orgasm-induced haze. “I told you my pseud? Wow.” 

“You didn’t think I’d remember or look it up,” Eva said.

“You obviously did.”

“I was curious about you. And there might be something to that Alpha/Omega dynamic. What attracts you to it?” 

Kat squirmed, which of course Eva could feel since they were wrapped around each other. 

“Still working it out, are we?” Eva asked lightly. “All right, let me know what you figure out. Or sneak out if that’s what you want.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kat persuaded herself that last weekend had been the last time. She made a lot of plans to hang out with people who weren’t Eva. She even followed through on some of them. But Saturday night after working late, and then having the most shallow forty-six minute date with a woman fated to remain a stranger, she arrived home to find Jane kissing a boy on her bed! (To be fair, her bed was the couch.)

She backed out of the apartment, went down to the front of the building and opened her recent chat with Sutton, fully intending to see if she could stay at her place. But her fingers slid Sutton off her screen, navigated to Eva and typed:  _ Are you home? _

She tried so hard to regret having sent it. It was a terrible idea. She shouldn’t. I mean, what would they—HOW would they?!—oh hey, Eva messaged back. It was a snarky reply and seeing the words sent a shiver through Kat.

Eva had typed:  _ Did you need something? _

Kat wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of asking for sex, so she replied:  _ Jane has a guy over. I just need a place to stay tonight. _

Eva:  _ Come on over, I’ll make up the couch. _

Couch?!

Good as her word, Eva has sheets, pillows and a blanket arrayed on the couch when Kat arrived. Like they hadn’t totally fucked last weekend. Well, Kat would show her. With great gratitude and courtesy she took the offer of the couch and the offer of a nightshirt—which was a lot more boob-forward on Kat than it would’ve been on Eva.

She settled into the couch, determined to count her regrets until she fell asleep.

But that sound … it wasn’t a distant faucet dripping, as she’d first thought. That was Eva pacing in her bedroom. Kat went from thirty-seven regrets to zero in a heartbeat.

She picked up her phone and texted Eva:  _ Can’t sleep? _

She heard the ping of the message being received and Eva’s soft steps crossing the room, then stopping. Eva replied:  _ You can’t either? Why are you up? _

Kat:  _ I have some things on my mind. _

Eva: _ Like what? _

Like losing herself in Eva’s kisses, of course. Not that she’d admit that. She stared at her phone for too long and still had no reply. Listening to Eva’s soft pacing, she got up and went most of the way down the hall.

No, this was crazy. Get back on the couch, leave first thing in the morning …

The pacing had stopped. Had Eva gone to bed? Kat wanted to cry at the thought. That did it. She had to walk away. She turned toward the living room and heard the door click open behind her. Spinning, she watched Eva walk from the now open door to her bed. She lifted the sheet and blanket as if she was alone—as if she didn’t know Kat was watching from the hall—and slid under them.

Kat strode into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her. Not that it needed to be shut, she had to kick something. She crawled onto the foot of the bed and up it, over Eva, who was half-sitting, grabbing the nightshirt she’d leant Kat, dragging her into a kiss.

#

Kat woke up to the smell of coffee, from a mug on the bedside table, and the warm weight of Eva next to her. Eva sat against the headboard reading on her tablet.

“You slept well,” she said with a broad smile.

“Yeah,” Kat mumbled, propping herself up and getting her hands around the coffee mug. She did not say, ‘Must’ve been all those orgasms’ or ‘You wore me out,’ but felt that the words hung between them anyway.

“I didn’t know you could—”

“Come that many times? Me either,” Kat admitted.

“I was going to say ‘swear like that’ but this is good to know. You’re not usually multi-orgasmic?” Eva asked, setting down her tablet.

Kat tried to hide the intensity of her smile against the lip of the coffee mug—because Eva saying “multi-orgasmic” was too cute—but that wasn’t going to work for long. She put down the coffee and tore into the blueberry muffin on a plate beside the spot for the coffee mug.

She told Eva, “People don’t usually go down on me like they don’t need to breathe. How did you do that?”

Eva raised a hand and wiggled her fingers. “I swap in my fingertips when I need to catch my breath. Everything is so wet, you can’t feel the difference.”

“How did you figure that out? I mean, I’ve been with plenty of women and I didn’t think of that.”

“Plenty?” Eva asked. “Then I guess I’m at more-than-plenty.” At Kat’s shocked look, she added, “You don’t think Republican women like sex?”

“Honestly, no.”

“We do. Not all, of course, but I’m going to hazard a guess that not all Democrat women do either. Unless there’s something you’d care to enlighten me about.”

“I’d have to hook up with more Democrats. I’m only at ‘plenty,’ remember?” Kat paused. “Wait, did you come last night? You didn’t just let me be a pillow princess, did you?”

“I like a good pillow princess and yes, I came twice, just about in sync with you, because making you come does it for me. Not that I didn’t also slip a hand down there to help matters along.”

Kat contemplated the amount of lesbian sex knowledge that statement contained, plus Eva’s stunningly good oral sex techniquess. “Eva, how long have you been out?”

“Since I was sixteen.”

"WHAT?! Isn't your family Republican all the way back? How?"

"All-girls boarding school,” Eva said plainly.

"No!"

"Absolutely."

"Tell me!"

“What do you want to know?” Eva asked. 

“Everything! What was it like? When did you first have sex? How did you know?”

Laughing, Eva leaned across Kat to get her half-empty mug. “Let me warm us up.”

Kat felt plenty warm from the feeling of Eva’s body across hers, but she didn’t protest. 

When Eva had returned and settled in next to Kat, she started her story:

_ I started there in tenth grade and right away there were rumors about girls being together. Of course I was fascinated and tried to hear as much as I could without being obvious. I made a few good friends that year and it wasn’t unusual for us to sleep in the same bed, especially in the winter. Those New England winters get cold.  _

_ Junior year, one of the girls and I were even closer. She had this intensity—you’d have to see it to understand it. The first night it got cool and she climbed into my bed, she said, ‘I missed you’ and kissed me. Later she told me how supremely nervous she’d been, but at the time she seemed to already know everything about how I felt about her.  _

_ We kissed for a few nights and then while we were snuggled together, I got up the nerve to ask if she knew how the other girls were doing it, having sex. She didn’t. We pretended we were going to go to sleep, but I was far too keyed up. She curled into me, the little spoon, and she was restless. She said she didn’t do it on purpose, but she kept shifting around, which meant her ass was rubbing up against me. That felt pretty extraordinary, so I curled my arm around her and started doing some of the things I’d tried on myself—partly for her but also for me, because I wanted her to keep moving against me like that. _

Kat had a hand pressed to her mouth because she didn’t want to interrupt, but the question slipped out, “Could you come like that?”

“There was a bit more shifting around, but yes.”

“I’m not sure I understand the mechanics. Could you show me?”

“It’s been a while, but I can try. Come here.”

Kat set down her coffee and snuggled under the covers, turning on her side. Eva spooned behind her. Kat shifted her butt, feeling Eva’s hips pressing into her. She couldn’t imagine this would be enough stimulation, but Eva’s hand crossed her hip, heading lower. 

Kat rubbed back harder, Eva’s hips matching the motion. They rocked together for a minute, Eva’s fingers pressing over her mound and finding their way to her clit, but then Eva’s hand stilled, moved back to her hip. 

“Stop,” she said, softly, thickly. Her cheek pressed against Kat’s back. 

Kat held still, trying to figure out what she’d done wrong. Eva’s fingers tightened, the pressure of her on Kat’s back firmer. She was shaking and Kat heard the gulp of a suppressed sob. Kat gave her a minute and then rolled over, wrapping her arms around Eva, pulling her close.

Eva rested her cheek below Kat’s collarbone, her body quivering with silent crying. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t think it would affect me like that.”

“You miss her?”

“Not now, but I miss her then. I miss how it felt to be that young together, not to have the big cares yet, well, some of them. I miss being idealistic.”

“Yeah,” Kat said softly. She was afraid to ask and find out how different their idealisms had been. When her idealism had included being treated the same as her white friends, what had Eva assumed? What dreams had been broken for her?

When Eva’s tears ran out, after she’d gotten up for a tissue and crawled back into bed and Kat’s arms, Kat asked, “What was her name? Or don’t you want to tell me?”

“I can, it’s just … well, Kate.”

“Oh. Do I remind you of her?”

“You have some things in common.”

“What things?” Kat asked. 

“Smart, ambitious, curious … But we were a lot younger then.

“What happened with you two?”

“We spent every minute together that we could for most of junior year and almost got caught a few times. Then she went home for the summer and didn’t come back. Her folks didn’t have the money. I cried for weeks and then I slept around some. Nobody else in high school could be like her. Or maybe I didn’t want to feel that close.”

“And Kate?”

“Went to college on the West Coast. We drifted apart.” Eva sat up and brushed her red hair back from eyes bright with tears. “I have errands to run, do you want to come with me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Kat forced herself through another week without inviting herself over to Eva’s. She knew that she could—that she only had to ask and Eva would say, “of course,” in a way that mixed amusement and desire. 

What haunted her most wasn’t the sex, but the feeling of Eva crying in her arms—how delicate she seemed when she wasn’t being strong—and images of doing errands with her. Hardware Store Eva was adorable, talking to an ancient, grotty dude in the pipe aisle about male and female ends, keeping a straight face while her eyes sparkled with mirth. Kat wanted to wake up next to Eva again … maybe a lot of agains.

On Friday night, Eva came into the bar with the after dinner rush, accompanied by three other white women in fancy outfits. She broke from the group to visit the bar and Kat, even though the server had their drink orders. 

“How’s your night?” she asked. 

“Good, yours?”

“Work,” Eva said. “Let me know if you want a ride home later, I can stay.” 

“Oh.” Kat laughed. “You miss me?”

Eva’s bright eyes focused on Kat’s. “Yes,” she said, packing sentences of longing into that word. 

The laser focus of Eva’s eyes went straight down the inside of Kat’s body to her crotch and she tried not to shift from one leg to the other. 

“I could, yeah, like a ride.” 

“What time do you get off?” Eva asked. 

“Well my shift ends at eleven, so I’m guessing around eleven-forty-five.”

Eva laughed with delight and walked away from the bar, still laughing. Kat tried to compress her grin into something reasonable before Darby saw or, heaven forbid, Jane and Sutton arrived. 

She had her work expression on by the time they showed up for a drink, but then Sutton settled into her seat with an exasperated grunt and threw a glare across the room at Eva. “Why is she here again?” 

“Work,” Kat said. 

“Oh you’re keeping up with the ice queen of anti-immigration bullcrap?” Sutton asked. 

“It’s obvious,” Kat countered. “Look at how they’re all dressed.” 

“Prissy,” Jane said. “And not in a cute way.” 

“Not cute,” Kat agreed, making herself appraise the three other women. 

Eva wore one of her many dresses that looked simple but fell in waves of elegance, plus those shoes had the right amount of heel to make her ass look perfectly round and dense. And Kat could not stop thinking about Eva’s story about boarding school and how much she wanted to feel Eva press back into her. 

“Kat, come back to us,” Jane said. “You’re totally gone. What’s up?”

“Podcast,” Kat said. “I need more guests.”

“Not one of _them_ ,” Sutton told her.

“No, just trying to figure out who would drive more listeners. Do you two need refills?”

As she poured the drinks, Kat worked to clear her head of sexy images of Eva and figure out what to do if Jane and Sutton stayed until close. 

Ten minutes before close, Kat watched Eva walk out the door with her work associates. Then her phone buzzed. 

Eva had texted: _I’ll be in the car, north end of the street. I wouldn’t want to alarm your friends from Brightmoon._

Kat grinned and heard Jane say, “Oh, who’s that message from? You look like the cat who’s about to eat the canary.”

“She’s a new … I don’t know, but I’m going to meet her after work.” Kat figured the easiest lie would be the one closest to the truth.

“Tell us about her!” Sutton insisted. 

“She’s smart and funny and also a She-Ra fan. She was sending me a joke based on the show.”

“Is that how you met her?” Jane asked. 

“Kind of. It’s one of the ways I’m getting to know her.”

“So, spill more, have you kissed her?” Sutton asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Look at that grin, tiny Jane! Kat is smitten. We want details.”

Kat shook her head and grabbed a clean bar rag. “Not now. I have to close and I’d like to do it very quickly, so you two scoot.” 

Kat waited longer than she probably needed, to make sure that Jane and Sutton weren’t standing outside chatting. She walked down the street quickly, glancing around, feeling like the lead in a spy novel. A running car waited in the last spot before the corner. 

Eva sat on the far side of the back seat. Kat slid into her seat and shut the door behind her. 

“Thank you.” 

“Where are we taking you?” Eva asked. 

“Oh, I thought ...”

“I assumed you wanted to go to your home, do you want to go to mine?” 

“Am I invited?” Kat asked. 

“Kat, you’re more than invited.” Eva’s fingers touched her cheek and trailed down her throat to the dip between her collarbones. “I’m asking: please, come home with me?”

“Yes! Does this car fly, because … yes and I’d like to be there now.” 

Eva leaned forward and said, “Home, Joseph, and please excuse us.” She slid closed the opaque white partition between the front and back seats. 

*

When they got to Eva’s house, she handed Kat her keys and said, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Kat fitted the key into the lock and walked into the front room feeling altogether too happy. She made tea and had two mugs steaming on the counter when Eva walked in.

“Telling the driver to keep quiet about us?” Kat asked. 

Eva laughed. “The GOP isn’t the mafia. His daughter came out, she’s sixteen, and we’d been talking about that before you distracted me, so I wanted to circle back and make sure he had access to good resources.”

The only reasonable response to that was to kiss Eva hard as they staggered down the hall to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat’s prediction about getting off by eleven-forty-five turned out to be quite accurate. And close to twelve-fifteen, after which she slept a blissful number of hours and woke up to coffee steaming in a mug on the bedside table. 

“Do you keep nuking this to keep it hot or do you know when I’m going to wake up?” she asked Eva. 

“You get restless about twenty minutes before you really wake up.”

“I do? Am I waking you up?”

“No, I wake up early. Do you want breakfast in bed or at the table?”

“I want to cuddle,” Kat protested. 

Eva scooted down between the sheets and they spent minutes trying to find a comfortable position together. Eva clearly wanted her arms around Kat, but Kat being taller and bigger overall, this wasn’t an easy fit. Finally Eva sighed and rolled onto her side so Kat could spoon behind her. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, talking about shows they’d both watched and gossip at work. Kat felt Eva shifting restlessly, pressing back into her. She put her fingers on Eva’s hip. 

“Should I …?” 

“Roll over,” Eva said. 

“All the way over?” Kat asked as she rolled 180 degrees onto her side and then a bit more, almost onto her belly. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Eva told her, lips close to Kat’s ear. 

She kissed Kat’s ear and then the back of her neck, continuing down between her shoulder blades. Meanwhile her fingers stroked the small of Kat’s back, those light touches firing bolts of electricity down between Kat’s legs. She rolled fully onto her stomach so she could press against the mattress.

Kat was still close enough to sleep and dreaming that without thinking, she murmured, “Do you think this is how Catra and Adora learned to have sex when they were teens together in the Horde?” Then she heard how nerdy that sounded and pressed one of her burning cheeks against the mattress. 

“It’s very likely,” Eva said with laughter in her words. “Does it start out with the offer of a backrub and then turn into stroking, like this?”

“Mmm, yes.”

“And like this?” Eva’s fingers trailed across her butt and then stroked down toward her inner thighs. 

Kat opened her legs by reflex, trying to suppress her whimpered groan. 

“That would definitely encourage me,” Eva purred. “Even if I didn’t know what I was doing. But I might not be bold enough to do more than touch you here and here.”

Her fingers brushed the inside of one thigh and then the other, stroking upward, stopping just as they reached Kat’s outer lips. Her pussy felt swollen with the need to be touched. She made a strangled sound of need as Eva pushed off the mattress and moved away—but Eva’s hand returned to her inner thigh, palm pressing comfortingly. 

“Shh, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Eva said. She shifted the blankets and dragged over a pillow. “Let’s pretend you were sleeping on this.” She helped Kat tuck the pillow under her hips. “That’s better.”

Eva knelt, one knee between Kat’s legs, one hand braced on the bed, holding herself above Kat. The other hand explored Kat’s back, lingering at the sides and the curve of her breasts, lingering again at the small of her back, tracing the curve of her butt and the backs of her thighs. Kat had her cheek pillowed on her hands, half-drowsy with the slow comfort of this and half burning with how much she needed Eva to touch her. 

“Do you think I work up the courage to go farther?” Eva asked. 

“Oh yes,” Kat said. “You can’t stop now.”

“You’re right, I don’t think I can.” 

Eva placed a kiss between her shoulder blades as her fingers inched up between Kat’s legs to just brush her aching lips. She widened her legs.

“You’re so wet I can see it glistening,” Eva said. “Even if I’d never done this before, I’d know from my self-experimentation what that means. But I think I’d still be a little hesitant if I’d never touched another girl before.”

As she talked, her fingertips stroked the outside of Kat’s lips, back and forth, until Kat was rocking her hips, pressing her mound into the pillow, trying to get more.

“Please,” she whispered. 

Eva’s fingers slipped between her lips, sliding in the wetness that they gathered and spread. 

“Oh fuck,” Eva breathed. “You’re so wet.”

Her fingers kept sliding, stroking between outer and inner lips, then between the inner ones, slipping up to tease Kat’s clit, down to press against her opening but not enter it. She leaned forward more, her hair ticking Kat’s back. Her whole hand pressed between Kat’s legs, cupping her pussy, fingers fumbling maddeningly in the area of her clit. 

“I don’t think I can find your clit,” Eva murmured. “I’ve never done this before. Is that it? Is this?”

Her “failed” attempts were astonishingly good at teasing Kat, who grabbed handfuls of sheet and moaned into them. Her clit had become so sensitive that the lightest brush sent a wave of pleasure through her. 

Eva dragged over two more pillows and commanded, “Up.” Kat lifted her hips and helped Eva stack the pillows under her. Now Eva knelt fully between her legs. 

“I want you to get me wet,” Eva said, pressing herself against Kat. 

Kat tipped her hips forward, her ass up, so her pussy was as close to Eva as possible—while Eva leaned in and over her. She felt the soft hair of Eva’s pussy brush against hers and pushed back harder, seeking to paint her wetness on that downy surface. Eva moaned and bucked against her, pressing her into the pillows. 

For long minutes, Eva clutched her hips and Kat rubbed back on her, feeling Eva’s motions match hers. Muscles rippled inside her, pushing more wetness out. She imagined that slickness glistening on the downy red hair between Eva’s legs, mixed with Eva’s own wetness on her pale thighs, maybe even shining on Eva’s lower belly. 

Eva moaned again and Kat felt the weight of Eva on her back. The motion of Eva’s hips went from controlled—as she’d dragged her pussy along the sensitive length of Kat’s lips—to wild and needy. Her pussy slipped away from Kat’s as her pelvis cupped Kat’s ass, rocking down, pressing her into the bed. The power of her hips forced Kat’s clit into the pillow that had bunched between her legs. It shouldn’t have been enough, Kat thought. But the power in Eva’s body as she fucked Kat against the bed—without a toy or her fingers—the way Eva had taken control of both of them was enough to push Kat over that edge.

She came, whimpering into the balled up sheets, thrashing under Eva, and still Eva’s rhythm didn’t let up. Kat had to surrender to it, muscles limp and burning with her first orgasm as she felt a second being forced out of her. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Eva panted. “Give it all to me.”

Kat shook her head because she wasn’t sure she could this soon, but Eva’s hand closed over the back of her neck.

“I told you to come,” Eva growled. 

And Kat did, arching under Eva, grinding back against her.

“Fuck, you’re so good, you’re so good to me,” Eva said as the pleasure shimmered through Kat’s nerves. 

Eva kept repeating, “so good,” as she thrust against Kat’s ass and shuddered. Spurts of wet rolled down between Kat’s legs, pulsing down over her pussy. She spread her legs wider as if she could draw Eva inside her. She pictured that slick, clear flood pouring between her lips—into her—and shivered hard as another wave of pleasure fountained through her. 

Eva lay on top of her until their cooling sweat became chilly, then rolled off to the side and dragged Kat into a nest of sheets and blankets. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kat made it through another week by reading a massive amount of She-Ran fanfic. She even sent a few of the best links to Eva, who replied with cryptic emojis and a brief: _sorry, crazy week_. _Flying to Philadelphia, back this weekend._

She hadn’t said when that weekend or if she’d want to see Kat. Maybe she needed a weekend to herself. But when Kat showed up to work on Friday, an envelope waited for her, pinned to the bulletin board where all the staff went for announcements. It had been mailed from a law firm in Philadelphia earlier in the week.

“Why is Eva sending you mail at work?” Darby asked as Kat slid her finger under the flap and tore it open.

She tried out and discarded cover stories as she peered inside. There was a key and a short note: _Water my plants? I’ll buy you breakfast._ Her shoulders and chest relaxed.

“She’s offering me her place while she’s out of town, if I take care of her plants,” Kat told Darby. “When she was here the other night, she heard me complaining about Jane’s new boyfriend.”

That sounded reasonable enough to send Darby back to her books, while Kat stood in the break room turning the key between her fingers. How much should she make of this? It had only been a month, but Eva had heard a lot of complaining about this boyfriend and his making-out-on-the-couch fetish.

After work, Kat let herself in to Eva’s place. She put her coat and bag away more carefully than she ever had when Eva was there. Walking room to room, she confirmed that Eva was gone. Her laptop wasn’t in any of the usual places and the back corner of her closet was empty of the small suitcase she kept there.

Dizzy with the freedom and intimacy of being alone at Eva’s Kat carefully made herself a grilled cheese sandwich in the kitchen and went into the living room to eat it – but couldn’t get herself to sit on the couch alone. Her feet carried her into the bedroom. She settled onto the side of the bed she was deliberately not thinking of as hers and read more Catra/Adora fic while she ate.

After making sure she’d gotten no crumbs in the bed, she washed up and changed, then crawled between the sheets. Eva’s side of the bed smelled like her and Kat burned to bury her face in Eva’s hair. She slid her fingers down the front of her panties.

No, that didn’t seem fair to get off in Eva’s bed without her. It also wouldn’t be fair to get up and look through her sex toys – and pick one out to use. With a groan, Kat rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the shower, turning it cold for the last few minutes so she could settle down and sleep.

*

Because it had taken so long to fall asleep, Kat slept through to the late morning. She peered at the clock, 11:14, and groaned. When was Eva coming back? She couldn’t imagine spending another night in this bed without having one or more orgasms. Maybe she should give in, get it over with. Or maybe she should text Eva and see what she was doing.

She grabbed her phone of the nightstand and rolled over, sitting up, suddenly aware that the bedroom door was wide open, not how she’d left it. Eva stepped into the room, carrying two coffees, dressed in her usual weekend loungewear.

“Am I awake?” Kat asked.

“I hope so. I had an early flight and you looked very asleep. Good dreams?”

Actually she’d had a dream that she showed up for work wearing one of Eva’s dresses and was trying to hide how she’d gotten it, while the dress showed off way too much cleavage for a work night. Kat held out her hands for a coffee mug, pleading with her eyes.

Grinning, Eva gave her the coffee and slipped into her side of the bed.

“How was Philly?” Kat asked.

“Educational. How was your week?”

“I read a lot of fanfic,” Kat said. She hoped that summed up the general boredom of the week without Eva and the blazing need that had rekindled between her legs as soon as she saw Eva. Just in case it didn’t convey all that, she added, “How do you think Adora and Catra learned to have sex when they were teens together in the Horde?”

“Hmm,” Eva murmured and sipped her coffee. “If Catra is part cat, does she go into heat?”

“In some of the fanfic, for sure.” Kat studied her coffee so that Eva would not see how much she needed her right now.

Eva had probably figured that out anyway, because under the covers one of her hands curled over Kat’s thigh, just above the knee, sending little sparks up the inside of her leg.

“I could see her rubbing against Adora, certainly,” Eva said. “And I’m sure Adora returned the favor. Which one is the top?”

Kat said, “That depends on the writer. You’ve seen some of it, who do you think is the top?”

“Are you Catra?” Eva asked, her hand shifting higher.

Kat squirmed. “Why would I be Catra? You’re Catra.”

“Oh, I see. _I’m_ the bad guy.”

“You think I am?” Kat asked, sitting up higher against the headboard.

“No, I thought since Adora is obviously white, you might prefer the character who can be read as a woman of color.”

“Wow, what have you been reading?”

Eva smiled into her mug. “I made it through Darby’s recommendations and my associates in Philadelphia have been very helpful.”

“With representation in fanfic?”

“Representation in general,” Eva said, setting her coffee on the bedside table. “Do you not want to be Catra?”

“Usually I would. I started writing with Lonnie because she’s a Black woman, but Catra’s mean and I’m not.”

“Fine. You can be Adora. You're taller anyway.”

“Thanks?”

“And then Catra's the top,” Eva declared.

“But Adora protects her.”

“Adora has a caretaking streak,” Eva said. She still sat against the headboard, beside Kat. As she talked, her gaze wandered the room, stealing looks at Kat but not turning to face her. “Catra is clearly acting out in order to take the abuse and draw it away from Adora. Until Adora leaves her at the drop of a hat for her liberal friends. Catra is obviously the hero of this story. And the top.”

“Whoa, what? I have so many questions.”

Now Eva turned fully toward Kat, eyes alight, mouth quirking with a smile. “Are you going to argue, Adora, or do you want to get fucked?”

The word “fucked” traveled through Kat like a current and she pressed her legs together as if she could contain it. “Oh my god, I can't with you. Why is that hot?”

“Because you have a thing for bad girls and forbidden romance—and your friends in Brightmoon would implode if they knew about us.”

“Did you binge-watch She-Ra all week?”

“The look on your face is telling me that was the right choice. Now, roll onto your belly and get comfortable, I'm going to find some cat toys to use on you.”

"So that's a pun on Catra’s name and mine? I'm not sure how I feel about that.”

“I'm getting into character.” Eva put her fingers on the back of Kat's neck and raked very lightly with her nails. "Hey Adora."

Kat grabbed her face and kissed her. They sunk down in the bed, Eva returning Kat’s kisses just as hard and desperately.

“I was good,” Kat whispered when they pressed their cheeks together gasping for breath. “I didn’t do anything last night. I waited for you.”

“Good girl,” Eva purred. “Let’s reward you.”

She peeled herself away from Kat and crossed the room to the dresser. “Do you want to pick out a toy you think Catra would wear?”

Kat didn’t feel like getting out of bed and she wanted Eva to pick, not that she’d admit that. “Which one’s your favorite?”

Eva’s eyebrows arched. She drew a dildo out of the door and held it across her open palms. That was … big. Not huge. Not comedically giant like some of the toys Kat had seen in the store. But somewhat longer than what she and Adena had enjoyed and definitely girthier.

“That’s—how many inches?”

“Not even seven,” Eva said. “I like the girth and weight of this one. But we can use the one we used last time.”

“No,” Kat said too quickly, betraying her interest. Now that she’d seen Eva’s favorite, she burned to feel it inside her.

Eva laughed and crossed to the bed. She held out the dildo so Kat could weigh it in her hands. It was heavier than she expected and the base had a textured rise that she ran her thumb across, imagining it stroking Eva’s clit.

“Are all your toys black?” she asked.

“Most of them. It’s my color in the bedroom. I didn’t want a flesh tone, but all those bright candy colors don’t really work for me.”

“Mine’s a rainbow,” Kat challenged.

“Of course it is. You’re a rainbow,” Eva said and kissed her.

“So you’re a …?”

“Mystery,” Eva told her, taking the toy back. “Though I do have a dark blue one for the women who’d prefer that. Now, let me figure out what Catra would wear with this.”

She searched through various drawers, came out with bits of black fabric and took those into the bathroom. Kat lay back in the pillows and read the news on her phone, until Eva came back into the room and caused her to temporarily forget what a phone was.

Eva wore a black lace chemise—constructed so the lace covered the base of her throat, her collarbones, the sides of her breasts and the strip below them, but left her breasts covered only with a fine black mesh. Instead of her leather harness, she’d fitted the toy into a harness that looked like a heavy-duty pair of black lace panties.

“Don’t forget to breathe, Adora,” Eva purred, moving to the foot of the bed. “Roll over. Hands and knees.”

Kat rolled onto her belly, practically throwing her phone onto the nightstand, and pushed up to hands and knees. Eva grabbed two of the throw pillows and put them under Kat.

“You’ll want these later,” she said.

Turned out, she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Late Sunday, Kat attempted to sneak back into the apartment she shared with Jane, but of course this was the one time Jane decided to learn to cook. From the kitchen, she spotted Kat right away.

“Is that the walk of victory? This is the third weekend you’ve been gone, or fourth, I’m assuming it’s going very well.”

“Very,” Kat echoed, blushing—not because of what she’d done with Eva, but because of who she’d been done by.

“Look at you! I’m going to need you to tell all, starting with her name.”

Kat’s heart thrummed up into her throat. She really could not imagine telling Jane who she’d been with, so she said the first other name that came to mind, “Uh, Catra.”

“You found an actual adult woman named after a She-Ra character?”

“It’s kind of our thing. I call her that and she calls me Adora and, damn, this sounded much cooler when we were doing it than when I say it out loud now.”

“No! It’s super cute. You’re boning Catra. Details!”

“First, she’s boning me and it is the best,” Kat said, sitting on a stool that faced Jane’s food prep surface. She’d been wishing she could tell Jane all about these experiences and as long as she called Eva “Catra,” she totally could.

“The best, like, ever?”

“Yes. I’m not dissing Adena—not at all. We had stuff we were great at too, but in terms of getting fucked: yes. She has this big toy that’s also super dense and just the right shape for me apparently. And it was the way I thought it was supposed to be with guys, you know? Like when we were younger and thinking about sex and maybe had it a few times, those fantasies—how he’d be totally into us and his dick would stay hard as long as we wanted?”

Laughing, Jane said, “And he wouldn’t get caught up in his own business and come when we were only halfway there?

“Exactly! She came at least three times and she’d just catch her breath and keep going. She didn’t stop until I asked her to.” Kat figured it counted as asking that she’d caught Eva’s hand and tugged in the international signal for ‘snuggle me.’

“Okay that’s hot. Now I wish I could switch teams.”

“It was super hot! I’d feel her speed up and get that rhythm, you know—that kind of desperate going-for-it rhythm—then hit that spot where her hips made tiny thrusts because everything is super sensitive, her body shaking, my thighs getting wetter because she’s pretty wet and I sure was at that point—and in the back of my mind I’d be bracing for it to be over. Starting to think if I could persuade her to go down on me, wondering if that would be enough. But then she leaned against my back for a minute, stroking the parts of my body she could reach, kissing the back of my neck. And she started up again, slow so I could tell her to stop if I wanted, but when I didn’t—and honestly I couldn’t talk at that point—she ramped back up to the serious fucking.

“Sometimes it felt like she was absorbed in getting off on me—like guys do more often than girls—and it was super hot because she was still paying attention to me. If I had to move, she’d help me shift and then go back to it. And other times I could feel that she was completely tuned into how I felt in my body. Like the whole time my body was getting her off, but also she had attention on how I felt. She’s ask the sex questions, ‘you like that?’ ‘that feel good?’ but she was paying attention to the answer. It wasn’t like, ‘oh you like that because I’m great,’ it’s like she got more turned on when she could feel how much this sex was taking me apart.”

“Wow. How long did this go on for?” Jane asked.

“I have no idea. I stopped thinking. I didn’t have two thoughts to rub together from sometime on Saturday until this morning.”

“And it’s not just that she found the magic dildo?”

“No, it’s how she wears it,” Kat said. “Like it’s not only an extension of her body but also of her will.”

“She fucked you with her will? Damn. When do we get to meet her?”

“I don't know. I mean, she’s part of the Horde and I can’t just bring her into the Princess Alliance.”

Jane tasted her veggie scramble and made a face. “Is there a point where that’s gone too far?”

Kat sighed. “Yeah.” The problem was the point of going too far was now so far into the distance that she couldn’t say when she’d passed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat had memorized the placement of all the mirrors at Eva’s apartment over the last three hours—using them to watch Eva without seeming to. The one over the mantle was set too high to show Kat what she really wanted to see, but the one on the inside of the hall closet door—as long as it was open—covered about a third of the living room area in full length. Kat had excused herself to use the bathroom twice so she could open it after someone closed it. 

The best mirror by far was the one in the small sitting room across from the open kitchen and living room. That heavily-framed mirror hung on the wall low enough that it showed people standing behind and in front of the kitchen counter, plus part of the living room—mainly from their knees to their shoulders. 

There wasn’t any other decent way to steal looks at Eva in that dress than to position herself at the end of the counter, sitting on a bar stool, trying to look interested in the conversations happening around her. From there, she could see Eva moving behind the counter, in a reverse of their usual roles at the bar, making drinks for her friends. The sitting room mirror didn’t always show Eva’s face, but it did show the part of her dress Kat couldn’t stop staring at—not as much because of the dress as what Eva wore under it. 

The dress itself was a beautifully draping blue with a hint of purple. Just right for this party at her apartment, a casual get-together of law school friends that Eva had agreed to host months ago. She’d been trying to get out of it, but no one else in the group could host, so she’d ended up on her back in bed that afternoon wondering if she could fake an illness in order to cancel. 

“What if I’m there?” Kat had asked. “Would that make it worth it?”

“Almost. What are you going to wear?” 

“What do you want me to wear?” 

Eva had sat up at that. “Any of the skirts that make your ass look as perfect as it does bare and any top that shows a little cleavage. Now what do we tell our guests? Does it work for you if I say you’re staying here because your current living situation is …”

“Problematic? Sure.”

Eva had raised her eyebrows as she said, “I am out to all of them. I could introduce you as my girlfriend, if you want that.”

“Uh, I …”

“It’s okay.” Eva waved off her half-stammered non-answer and went to her closet. 

“Are we girlfriends?” Kat asked, her voice sounding a lot smaller than she wanted it to. 

Eva turned and crossed the room to the doorway where Kat leaned against the frame. “Honestly?” 

“Yeah.” 

Eva’s fingertips brushed her cheek. “We’re whatever you want us to be.”

Kat couldn’t say any of the words that collided in her mind, because she did want rather a lot with Eva, except she couldn’t figure how it all worked out. Not in her actual life. And did Eva want to be girlfriends? It sounded like it. But … but … 

“I know. It’s a lot,” Eva said. “Let’s table that conversation. I am content for us to keep having this whatever-it-is.” 

She returned to her closet and flipped through dresses, finally pulling out a deep indigo. “This,” she said. “But it’s not enough. Jewelry, of course. Scarf? No, not in the mood, unless … I know what I want to wear with this.” 

She lay the dress on the bed and went to her dresser to pull out her oldest harness, leather worn supple and smooth from years of use, and her favorite dildo. 

“This would keep us interested, wouldn’t it?” she asked Kat. 

“Very. Much. Yes.” 

And now, hours later, all Kat wanted was to see a curve in the fabric, a rise or ripple that showed a hint of what was underneath. She kept imagining pushing up the dress to get her hands on Eva, to pull that dildo free of its constraints and take it deep inside her. Over the last three hours, she’d imagined the two of them in at least a dozen positions. She’d made a list and re-prioritized it twice. 

She’d had to go to the bathroom and wipe away the wetness gathering between her legs, also twice. 

Every time a guest left, she felt a rise of hope that they’d all go, but the last four seemed determined to stay past midnight. Finally Eva made excuses about having work to do, joking with legal terms Kat barely followed. This got the last guests out the door. 

Eva locked the door and walked behind the counter again. She downed the last of her glass quickly. So quickly that it confirmed Kat’s suspicion that Eva had stopped drinking alcohol a while ago. 

“Go shut the blinds,” Eva said and Kat shivered. All evening Eva’s voice had been light, laughing and joking, but now it had the soft, inevitable tone of command—a tone she only ever used with Kat when they were having sex or about to. 

“Why? What are you doing?” Kat asked, but over her shoulder since she was already on her way to the blinds. 

“Making you comfortable,” Eva said. 

“Why wouldn’t I be …” the question faltered when she glanced over her shoulder to see Eva spreading the throw blanket from the couch over the edge of the counter. She quickly finished closing the blinds but moved slowly back toward Eva. “You know there’s a bedroom right at the end of the hall.” 

Eva’s mouth twitched. She held out a hand and, when Kat took it, pulled her close, turned her so her butt was against the blanket-wrapped edge of the counter. 

“What’s not in the bedroom?” Eva asked. 

“You?” Kat guessed. 

“True, but not what I was going for.” 

Hands on Kat’s hips, Eva spun her to face the counter and pushed, not hard but persistently, until she bent over it. 

“This isn’t …” Again words failed Kat as Eva directed her head to the right and her gaze found the mirror with its heavy golden frame now framing the two of them.

“I saw you watching all evening,” Eva said. “What did you think you were going to see? Do you think I don’t know how to pack?” She tucked her hands under her dress and pulled down her stockings, stepping out of those and her shoes. She turned half toward the mirror and lifted the front of the dress so Kat could see the thick dildo tied to her inner thigh. She’d tied it down with a length of black lace to keep it in place, then pulled her stockings over it—stockings that had a thick enough top to obscure the straps of the harness. 

Kat wanted to turn around, get her hands on Eva, but her spine was not cooperating; it felt like water. She could only lie with her cheek on the counter and stare as Eva untied the bow in the strip of black lace holding the dildo down. She pulled it up and forward, stroking its length slowly, sighing.

Eva said, “This has been rubbing at me all night, making me think about using it on you. Every time I saw you watching, I knew you were thinking about it too. I am very wet.” To demonstrate, she slid her fingers lower, under the dildo where the harness parted to go around the top of each thigh. She dipped her fingers between her lips and brought them up glistening, then spread that wetness on the dildo. 

Kat groaned. 

“You want this?” Eva asked, half teasing and completely serious.

“Yes please.”

Eva’s fingers touched her back, trailed down to her ass and the back of one thigh. She tugged up Kat’s skirt—a demure piece that fell to mid calf because Kat knew that would tease Eva more than anything more revealing. Now Kat felt air brushing her legs and the parts of her ass not quite covered by her panties. 

Hot fingers teased around the edge of her panties, down to the crotch she’d been slowing soaking. Eva leaned over her, lips close to Kat’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you for my enjoyment. You tell me if it gets uncomfortable, but otherwise let me do what I want. I don’t care if you come, but pace yourself because I’m not stopping until I’m done.” 

“Yes,” Kat breathed, closing her lips fast to keep from saying “please” again. 

Eva stepped back, tucking a few inches of her dress hem into the top of the harness, leaving the dildo fully exposed. She picked up a bottle of lube from the counter, one that hadn’t been there until minutes ago—where had she hidden it in the kitchen?—and poured some into her hand. Staring into the mirror, meeting the reflection of Kat’s wide eyes, she slicked lube onto the thick, dark shaft. 

Why did this look nothing like anything Kat had done before? Not with women or men. Was it the way Eva had left her dress on? The deep indigo of it with the gold tracery of her jewelry, everything very delicate against her finely wrought bones. Maybe that combined with the commanding ease with which she wore the harness. And the dildo which looked, in its black leather housing, like Eva had shaped it herself. 

Eva stepped forward, dildo in hand. Her other hand quickly tucked the crotch of Kat’s panties to the side and she felt the dense pressure of the dildo’s head part her lips. Eva slid a little way in and let Kat adjust. Then more and more until it filled her. 

In the mirror, Kat watched Eva’s hips working in their rhythm, the way her chest heaved, the intensity of her stare as her eyes watched the dildo slide out and in again. Soon she wasn’t pulling out much and each thrust in came harder. She had a hand in the middle of Kat’s back, pinning her to the counter, not that she could’ve moved if she wanted to. 

She watched Eva’s mouth open wider with each gasped in breath and never quite close. Eva slid all the way in and stopped moving. 

“It’s okay,” Kat assured her. “You can go harder.”

Eva didn’t respond. Kat scrutinized the reflection in the mirror: Eva’s face turned down, mouth wide, chest heaving. What if she hadn’t stopped for Kat? What if she was that close after only a few minutes?

Kat rubbed back against Eva, tilting her hips to take more of that dense weight. “Please. I want more.” She ground against Eva, knowing the dildo was working her swollen clit.

“Brat,” Eva breathed. She braced her hands on the counter, on either side of Kat’s waist, leaning forward. Kat stretched her arms out and gripped the far side of the counter so she could press back, take all of Eva, rock her hips against Eva’s thrusts. 

Eva’s eyes fluttered. She didn’t have to say it aloud for Kat to read in her surprised mouth, her closing eyes, that she was fighting to last. And she wasn’t going to be able to. She’d meant to pound Kat against the counter for, well, certainly more than seven minutes. Maybe this was a little like being with a guy after all, except far more exhilarating because Eva had every reason to expect she’d have more control than she did. This only made Kat grind against her harder.

“Oh,” Eva breathed, the word rising with surprise, and Kat wondered if that had been the first part of “Oh no.” 

Eva pressed all the way into Kat, fingers hard on Kat’s hips, and arched back. The trembling in Eva’s legs intensified to shaking. A hot stream of liquid spattered the inside of Kat’s thighs. She gripped the counter with white-knuckled joy. This was better than her own orgasm, she could have those on her own, but to feel Eva lose herself, to feel the hot trickles of her pent-up desire for Kat running down the inside of her legs—she stared wide eyed at their reflection, focused on the burst and streams of wet on her skin. 

Another thicker burst of wet exploded across Kat’s skin. Folding forward, Eva caught herself on her hands, pressed her forehead to Kat’s back, her legs still shaking. A pulse of wet and another told her Eva was still coming, clenching and releasing as her whole body quivered. 

Eva lowered herself slowly, pressing her cheek to Kat’s back. “Fuck,” she breathed. “You lovely girl.” 

“Thought I was a brat,” Kat whispered. 

“Mmhm,” Eva murmured agreement, like that was a high compliment and maybe—Kat wondered for the first time—in the context of Eva it was.

*

They staggered down the hall together, but Eva veered off to slip into the bathroom, leaving Kat to fall onto the bed alone. She kicked off her shoes and unhooked her bra, rolled onto her back to pull off dress and bra, but stopped to admire the long, wet ovals on the front of her dress. The back of her dress had been pulled up, but enough of the front hung down in front of her open legs, and had been bunched partly between them, that it absorbed some of the wetness. Kat wriggled out of her bra without pulling off the dress. 

Eva walked into the room naked except for the fine gold jewelry that lay across her collarbones and dangled from her ears. She crawled onto the bed and regarded Kat, still in the dress. 

“You’re wet,” she said, grinning.

“Yeah, somebody came all over me.” Kat smirked back. 

“Yes, she did. How do you want to come? Fucked or on my tongue?” Eva asked. “Or both?”

Kat blinked up at her, still not used to the words that could come out of Eva’s beautiful mouth while her hair was in an updo and she looked like she had not just taken Kat hard over her kitchen counter. 

“Fucked please,” Kat murmured. 

“Let’s see.” 

Eva reached under the wet dress to pull Kat’s panties over her hips, down her legs to where Kat could kick them off. She’d brought the lube and dildo, freshly washed, and now applied these to Kat again, sliding the dildo in quickly and easily because she was so open. 

“Your pussy is soaked,” Eva said admiringly. “Maybe I shouldn’t be the only one getting your dress wet.” She pulled the front of Kat’s dress down, covering her pussy and the tops of her thighs.

“You said you were going to fuck me,” Kat protested. 

Eva crawled on top of her and lowered her body over Kat’s, one thigh between her legs where it braced the base of the dildo. Kat shifted her hips and felt how Eva’s thigh pinned the dildo inside her, allowing her to create as much pressure as she wanted. She rocked down, riding Eva’s thigh. 

“Let’s get this dress wetter,” Eva said, her thumb finding Kat’s clit through the material. Material bunched between Kat’s legs, stroking the lips of her pussy, giving her more sensation at the same time that it felt like she shouldn’t let go, shouldn’t mess up her own dress. Except Eva had already done that, had no compunction about letting her wetness spray across Kat’s thighs and dress. 

Remembering that pushed Kat over the edge. She held onto Eva’s strong, delicate shoulders as the muscles inside her pushed lube and wetness down, soaking the supple fabric. Eva pressed her cheek to Kat’s whispering, “Yes, Baby, like that, get it wet for me. So good.” 

When the last shudder and spasm had worked its way out of Kat, she lay on the bed feeling boneless. Eva moved her thigh and let the dildo slide free. She set it aside and pulled a blanket over them, snuggling half on top of Kat, her thigh back between Kat’s leg, back to pressing the very wet dress between them. 

Kat let her fingers stray down to the damp material. “You lost control, didn’t you?” she asked. She wanted to hear Eva’s confirmation of this unusual fact. 

Eva nodded, cleared her throat, said, “Yes. The guests stayed longer than I expected. And it’s very hard to see you watching me like that and not think about fucking you, so I thought about that a lot.”

Kat shivered and Eva pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, even though cold was not the reason for her shivering. Eva’s fingers stroked the side of her throat and her jaw. 

“I meant to last quite a bit longer, as you have ascertained,” Eva murmured. “But the view was wonderful. Seeing us in the mirror and then looking down at your ass, at that foolishly long skirt pushed up to your waist, at the lips of your pussy stroking me as I moved in and out.” 

“Are you trying for a second round?” Kat had to ask. 

“No,” Eva said with a sigh. “In the morning. We should get into bed proper and hydrate.” 

Kat tipped Eva’s face up and kissed her, hoping the intensity of her mouth on Eva’s could say all the words she couldn’t get past her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, as they had breakfast in bed, Eva said, “I’ll pay your cleaning bill." She nodded toward the skirt she’d folded and placed on the dresser. Kat shivered at the memory of last night, how she and Eva had both gotten that skirt wet.

“Who says I’m getting it cleaned?” Kat asked.

“Too embarrassed? You’re going to wash it yourself?”

“Who says I’m cleaning it?”

A soft blush crept up Eva’s throat as she turned toward the plate on the side table in an attempt to hide her smile with a half-eaten muffin.

Hoping to prolong the blush, Kat said, “You solved a problem for my fic.”

“What’s that?”

“How Huntara comes. Eva, what do you call the dildo when we’re using it? I mean, in your mind? Like dick or cock or something else?”

“I say ‘dildo’ but I think … me. It’s an extension of myself.” She paused and glanced over at Kat, eyes half-lidded and thoughtful. “It’s my clitoris, part two. Or, if we’re considering how much of the clit is inside the body, maybe part three.”

“But clit-two sounds better,” Kat said. “Or is that clit-too.”

Eva’s laughter said that she’d heard the difference between the homonyms.

Kat went on talking. “That makes so much sense. And I realized that in my fic the Alphas come from below their phalluses—because those are still clits. Though I don’t want to disqualify women who come from the tip, that’s valid too.”

“Mm, coming any way you do is valid. Or not, if you prefer,” Eva agreed.

“The thing that doesn’t work for me about a lot of the G!P or futa fics is how enamored with the mechanics of actual penises—wait, I think the plural is penes—people get. I mean, if that’s your thing I’m not dissing it, but there’s less variety than I’d expect, especially from the authors who are queer women using dildos.”

“The what kind of fics?” Eva asked.

“You don’t know what G!P is?”

Eva shook her head.

Kat worked to get her mind around the fact that Eva, who wore a dildo like an absolute boss, had never heard of this before. “Girl penis? Similar to the futanari trope from Japan, often called futa? Except futa is more like schoolgirls with huge dicks and from what I can tell G!P is the more potentially lesbian version. Like my Huntara/Lonnie fic. Didn’t you see that in the tags?”

“Seeing and understanding are not the same,” Eva pointed out. “I’m still working on my understanding of the Alpha/Omega trope.”

Kat yelped and pulled a pillow over her face because watching Eva’s sculpted lips say ‘Alpha/Omega trope’ was too much.

Eva’s voice carried the liquid undertone of humor as she said, “I’ve been trying to decide if I think Alpha/Omega is a more flexible way for people to experience gender or if it’s a lovely riff on Dom/sub dynamics where the Omega can fluctuate between fully submissive and power bottom. But as for G!P, I can certainly understand some of the lure of it. When I’m really turned on, I feel that presence at the front of me, whether I’m wearing a dildo or not, there’s a way that I extend out from my body. Everyone has their genitals in the same place. It’s not an exclusively male thing to feel power there and the notion that power has to be masculine is so wrongheaded. Penes are notoriously fickle, not always hard when you want, unlike my faithful toys.”

Kat had removed the pillow from her face but kept it in her hands in case she needed to use it gain. She said, “I kind of told Jane that you wear a dildo like an extension of your will.”

“Yes, exactly! You told Jane?”

“I might have called you Catra.”

“I’ve been called worse. And I like that when she’s the Alpha Catra can be very feminine and very powerful.” Eva held out a hand. “Give me your mug. We need more coffee.”

“Service top?” Kat teased.

“Service dom, young lady,” Eva said, accepting the mug Kat offered.

When she returned to the bed with more coffee, she asked, “What do you like most about the Alpha/Omega dynamics?”

Kat shrugged. “The feeling of being protected, for sure. And the way the characters need each other.”

Eva’s mouth quirked. “You want your desire for me to be an irresistible biological need so you have some excuse? Then you could finally tell Jane and Sutton that I’m your alpha and you just can’t help it because of the pheromones.”

Kat sank down into the pillows propped between her back and the headboard. She didn’t want Eve to see how squirmy she felt, how her legs had reflexively pressed together against the flash of heat produced by the words ‘I’m your alpha and you just can’t help it.’ She gulped too-hot coffee and squeaked, “I wouldn’t say that!”

“You don’t want to tell them that you were trapped in a podcast with me and overwhelmed by the scent of sugar and burnt orange? That your Omega just had to roll over and bare her beautiful throat to me?”

As she talked, Eva put a hand on top of Kat’s thigh and pressed down. Her words and that pressure made Kat open her legs, purely by reflex—Kat told herself—and the fact that Eva really did smell of sugar and burnt orange in a very lickable manner.

“I just thought it was about menstrual cycles,” Kat yelped, seeking any defense. “You know that with lesbians or bi or queer women, most of us have this experience of getting really horny at some point in the cycle—how maddening it is.”

“And that’s all?” Eva asked, fingers inching up Kat’s leg and then gripping hard again. She leaned toward Kat, eyes narrowing. “You just get horny? Because if anyone would do, there are so many people who are not as problematic as I am. Are you sure it’s not because I’m the strongest Alpha you know and your sweet, little Omega needs this?”

Feelings surged inside Kat: gratitude and pleasure wrapped around so much embarrassment. “Eva, stop.”

The pressure on her leg eased into gentleness as Eva leaned back. With her other hand, Eva found her mug and sipped from it. She set it down and asked, “Too much?”

Kat didn’t know how to answer that until Eva lifted her hand from Kat’s thigh. Then Kat’s fingers grabbed Eva’s wrist and pushed her hand back down.

“It’s not too much,” Kat said. Certainly not too much in a bad way, though she had no idea what to do about the degree of squirminess she felt when Eva talked about her Omega like this was a real thing.

“Kat,” Eva groaned.

Eva’s breath was coming as fast as hers. “You like this too,” Kat said, the words nearly whispered in surprise. “That’s why you’re reading the fics. It’s not pure research. It’s not just something to tease me about.”

“It was,” Eva said. “At first.”

“But then you scented my Omega pheromones and knew you had to have me?”

“Oh I appreciate your Omega pheromones, don’t get me wrong, but what got me is the kind of Omega you are: a pretty, strong girl who wants to keep her power and give it up to me at the same time—who trusts me to hold her power and return it.”

“Your perfect submissive power bottom?” Kat asked, worried that she didn’t fully understand what that entailed, but willing to find out when she saw a shudder run up Eva’s spine.

Eva tipped her head back against the headboard, one hand still firm on Kat’s leg, eyes gazing unfocused toward the ceiling. “I like how they talk to each other in the best fics,” she said. “When the Omega says she can take it, when they both struggle to see how much pleasure they can wring from each other.”

“Can we do that?”

Eva squeezed her eyes shut. “Yes,” she said. “Your safeword is ‘safeword.’”

“I don’t get something fancy?” Kat protested.

“Would you remember ‘Melog’ when I’m fucking you?”

“How hard would you be fucking me?” Kat asked.

“What’s your safeword?” Eva growled.

“Safeword,” Kat squeaked. “Or Melog, if I remember. Can we please?”

Eva’s hand came off Kat’s leg as she rolled onto hands and knees on the bed, eyes narrowed, predatory—but hot predatory. She wore a sage green tank and matching shorts—one of her many washable silk sleepwear sets—and the green made her hair blaze. Kat had never felt underdressed in bed until she’d started waking up next to Eva. She almost crossed her arms over her worn gray T-shirt.

“Lie down,” Eva told her.

Kat was already reclined, but she slid down until she was flat on the bed. Eva moved toward her, straddled her pelvis and sat. She leaned forward, bracing on one hand, and slid the other under Kat’s T-shirt.

“While you’re explaining all these tropes to me,” Eva said—her smirk deepened on the word “tropes,” and she rested her hand against the lower curve of Kat’s breast. “Tell me how you feel about knotting.”

Kat squirmed, which brought her pubic mound up against the liquid heat between Eva’s legs. She inhaled a gasp. “It seems hot,” Kat managed to say. “I mean, the intensity and, you know, g-spot and all that.”

Eva’s fingers curled farther around her breast, thumb stroking across her nipple. “Has no one in the younger generation heard of fisting?”

“Um, what?”

Eva pulled her hand out from Kat’s shirt and closed it into a very tight, pretty fist. “Imagine all of this inside you except, unlike any of my toys or a penis, I can move my fingers.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“You know I love my toys, but if I were going to ‘knot’ you, metaphorically of course, I would use my hand. Though I don’t think we can start there. Do you want my knot, little Omega?”

“Don’t joke about this,” Kat pleaded as Eva’s hand returned to her breast, stroking harder.

“I’m not. I want to knot you like I’ve never knotted anyone before.”

“You never have! Don't get all hot and then get silly—I don't like it."

“Kat, fuck! You have an incredibly sweet pussy, mainly because it’s part of your wonderful body that houses your delightful brain, and the idea of getting to fuck you in a way I haven’t yet is driving me wild. I’m sorry if I’ve read the most over-the-top fics and don’t know the right way to tell you how much I need to be inside you, but I do.” Eva ground down on her and Kat’s hips bucked up, her hands grabbing Eva’s thighs to hold her close.

“I want your knot,” Kat said, part of her brain marveling that she’d just said that in real life. “Please.”

“Panties off, shirt off,” Eva said and shifted off Kat so she could comply.

Then she positioned herself back on top of Kat, braced on her knees and hands, and put her lips on the nipple she’d been teasing. One hand slid across Kat’s hip to her pussy, slipping between the wet lower lips as Eva murmured her approval against Kat’s skin. She kissed her way down Kat’s belly as she slid fingers into Kat’s wetness.

After planting a soft kiss on Kat’s pubic mound, Eva grinned at her. “I’m not done asking about tropes.”

“Which … what?” Kat gasped. Eva’s fingers slid out of her and then slow in again, thicker now. Was this three or four? She spread her legs wider.

“I know you just told me that your Alphas come from below their, let’s say, phalluses—like when you made me lose it and come all down my legs last night.”

Kat whimpered at the memory and curled her hands into fists in the blanket. She wanted that again and tipped her hips up, taking more of Eva’s fingers.

“Do you want me to come inside you too?” Eva asked. “If it’s something lovely? Perhaps my energy, my presence, inside you?”

“Uh-huh,” Kat said, breathless, adding a vigorous nod.

“Ask me.”

“Please. I want your knot and your presence. I want you to come inside me. I want as much of you as I can have.” She felt something huge pressing against her opening and arched back, trying to open to it.

“Kat, you’re being so good for me. Relax. I want to try something.” Eva's fingers withdrew. 

Kat lifted her head. “No, I can take it.”

Eva’s grin went wolfish. “I know, my beautiful girl, but I’m not going to hurt you. Not like that, at least; you will be sore.”

“Yes.”

Eva pushed off the bed and crossed the room to her dresser. She got out a harness, a bottle of lube and a dildo that looked too long and thin to be involved in knotting. Eva pulled her shorts down and stepped out of them. Kat reached toward the soft triangle of red-brown hair, even though it was much too far away for her to touch.

“Poor little Omega,” Eva said. “Do you need my pheromones all over you.”

“Yes please!” Kat said.

Eva climbed onto the bed, dropping her gear by Kat’s hip. She crawled up Kat’s body until her pussy hovered above Kat’s mouth. Kat grabbed Eva’s hips and tugged her lower, tongue sliding in the mass of wetness she found. Eva’s clit was a dense pearl atop the wet silk of her vulva—harder than Kat expected, betraying the intensity of Eva’s arousal, the fact that she wasn’t pretending at all to be as turned as Kat was by this dynamic. Kat joyfully brought her lips to it and then her tongue. Eva groaned, grabbing onto the headboard. Her hips rocked, dragging her clit across Kat’s tongue. Kat circled and sucked, repeating every stroke that got a response, until Eva’s hips were twitching, her breath ragged.

Kat wanted to feel her come, feel her pussy spasm against her lips, but Eva shoved herself back from the headboard, crawling down far enough to cover Kat’s mouth with hers. Kat opened her mouth to Eva and arched up, trying to create more contact between their bodies, but Eva kept the one contact point at their kissing and allowed nothing else.

Kat broke the kiss first, panting and clawing at the covers. “I need you.”

“Me too,” Eva whispered. “I need to be inside you. It’s not going to hurt at first, but then it might.”

“I can take it.”

Eva grabbed the harness and slid the dildo into it and, to Kat’s surprise, buckled it around her thigh. She snared the lube bottle and coated the dildo so fast that Kat barely registered it happening. The she put that leg between Kat’s and lowered herself until the tip of the dildo slipped between Kat’s hips.

“More,” Kat insisted, racking her brain for the right Alpha/Omega phrases. “Please, I need you so much it aches.” Not even an exaggeration since her pussy retained the sense memory of Eva’s fingers.

Eva’s body pressed closer to her, the dildo sliding in, but not far enough, not thick enough.

“You promised me your knot,” Kat whined, feeling her face get hot as she said the words.

“Fuck, Kat, I’m trying to make this less painful for you and you’re … fuck.”

“I. Can. Take. It,” Kat spat.

Eva lowered most of her weight onto Kat, freeing her left arm to snake up, hand grabbing Kat’s shoulder beside the base of her neck. And then Kat felt the pressure between her legs, the stretch at her opening, the pain in the thick ring of muscle as _more_ tried to push inside her.

“Ah! What?” She didn’t remember the base of the dildo being this thick.

Eva’s hand slid around to the back of Kat’s neck as the pressure continued. “Let me in,” Eva said. “I need to be all the way inside you. You’re so good, you’ve gotten so wet for me. You can do this.” Eva’s fingers tightened on the back of her neck, fingernails digging into Kat’s skin, like teeth, like a bite.

She didn’t quite go limp, as an Omega in fic, but her focus shifted to the feeling in her neck of being held and claimed. When her attention returned to between her legs, the sharpness of the pain had turned into a slow burn that added to her arousal.

“I’m almost all the way in,” Eva said.

“There’s more?”

Eva chucked and shifted and Kat very much felt how much _more_ there was. Eva was all the way in now. A soft thickness hit a spot deep inside Kat that made her spine feel like water. She’d been fucked this deeply before, but not this well—the dildo Eva has chosen to convey her will was bent up at a perfect angle to rub the deep spot that made it feel like she was being fucked all the way to her jaw.

“That’s my girl,” Eva said. “You’re loosening up.”

Eva’s hips rocked against Kat’s thigh, each motion causing that pressure inside to rub and build. Kat wasn’t sure if she was building toward an orgasm or already having one.

“I’m going to knot you,” Eva said.

Kat meant to say: _you mean you haven’t already_? But only managed a low groan.

“And I’m so close,” Eva said. “I can’t hold back much longer. As soon as I get my knot in, I’m going to come. I’m going to fill you up.”

Kat made the kind of sound she’d have teased anyone else about making: a whining whimpering moan. And then, to her horror, did it again as she spread her legs wider and tilted her hips, making herself as open as possible.

“Oh fuck,” Eva moaned and she pressed her face to Kat’s skin. On top of her, and inside her, Eva thrust deeper. The hand at the back of Kat’s neck tightened.

Kat thought she was already as full as she could be—until the presence inside of her expanded from its base. Eva’s knot swelled against her most sensitive place, pressing hard into her g-spot. Her back arched, a yell rising from her lungs.

“Mine,” Eva growled. “You’re mine.” Her thumb brushed Kat’s clit and she fell upwards into dizzying brightness.

When she could piece together the sensations of being a person again, she felt her body twitching, the overwhelming pleasure turned into trembling spasms of wonder. She was panting hard, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. Eva still moved on top of her, groaning rhythmically, hips thrusting with purpose. The length inside Kat pulsing as if Eva really was pushing part of herself through, into Kat.

Kat whined through clenched teeth, jammed a hand between them to reach her own clit and came again—this time with enough awareness to feel her muscles fluttering around Eva. She rode each wave of her orgasm like an indrawn breath, pulling as much of Eva into her as she could.

When her clit no longer required the attention of her fingers, Kat put her hands on Eva’s back where the silk of her nightshirt clung to her skin. She pushed the bottom edge of the shirt up as high as it would go to get her skin against Eva’s. Eva’s cheek rested just below her collarbone, puffs of air cooling the sweat on her chest. The hand at the back of her neck had relaxed but remained there.

The tears on the sides of her face had been reflex, but now she was in danger of crying for real out of happiness.

Eva said quietly, “Lovely, I have to pull out of you and it might hurt. Can you push and help me out?”

“What did you even use?” Kat asked. “Is there a second toy?”

“Those are my fingers,” Eva said and Kat realized this whole time Eva's right arm had been angled down between them. "I slid the dildo in and the pushed two fingers in next to it. Smaller than a fist but flexible and I got to feel so much." 

To emphasize her point, Eva wiggled those fingers, sending a bolt of energy up Kat’s body. She grabbed Eva’s shoulders as her head rocked back, not only from the sensation but from the knowledge that Eva’s “knot” had been her fingers, which meant she’d felt every twitch and spasm and flood of wet inside Kat. Plus the idea of a dildo plus fingers felt naughtier than either by itself, like Kat was the insatiable Omega she sometimes fantasized about. 

Eva chuckled. “Oh, Baby, are you not done? What a good little Omega you are.” Her fingers kept moving, stroking inside of Kat, who felt absolutely certain that she didn’t have another orgasm in her—and deeply wanted to be proven wrong.

Her mouth moved without conscious thought, saying, “No, no, no, no.”

“Do you remember your safeword?” Eva asked.

“I’m not trying to use it. I’m just saying that I can’t come. I don’t think I can. Oh my God why are you doing that? I can’t. I can’t—” Her protests turned into a yelp then a yell rising to a scream as her body wrung itself like a washcloth and proved that she did have at least one more orgasm ready to spill out into Eva’s hand.

She came down sobbing, a hand over her face, as Eva withdrew the long, solid presence inside her and then the heat of her fingers. Eva crawled up the bed and curled around Kat, holding her tightly until all the shaking, sobbing, shuddering of her body quieted.

“I think you broke me,” Kat whispered.

Eva pressed her lips to Kat’s temple and said, “Not broken, perfect girl. Mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next Thursday, Kat stopped by Eva’s apartment to get the outfit for her big podcast interview later. They used the same dry cleaner and Eva had picked it up last weekend when she got her clothes, but the Kat forgot to take it back to Jane’s apartment when she’d left Monday morning. She was trying to only spend weekends at Eva’s because more than that felt like … well, something she really wanted but was in no way ready for.

Kat hadn’t bothered to text first, figuring Eva was at work, but when she let herself in, she saw Eva on the front couch working, books and papers spread around her.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Kat said, moving toward the bedroom.

“I get a kiss, right?” Eva called after her.

She grabbed the dark gray dry cleaning bag hanging in the closet and hurried back out front to kiss Eva. Bending down to kiss her, she paused, her attention drawn to Eva’s lap. There was a distinctive bulge under her loose pants.

“How’d you know I’d come back instead of picking something else to wear?” Kat asked.

“I didn’t.”

“But you are wearing something, right? I can see it.”

Eva’s cheeks reddened, half-way to the color of her hair. “I do occasionally when I’m working.”

“Why?”

Eva’s blush darkened. “It helps me focus.”

“Cool. Can I see?”

Eva moved a file folder and widened her legs enough that Kat could see the shape extending down her inner thigh. Eva’s blush was now fully darker than her hair and she wasn’t looking at Kat. But it was actually pretty hot—even more so when she recognized it as Eva’s big clit, as her power. That made her want to do a lot of things with it.

“I think I need a better view,” Kat said and hung the garment bag on the coat hooks by the door. She walked to the couch and knelt in front of Eva’s legs. “May I touch?”

“You’re going to be late for work,” Eva said, but opened her legs wide enough that Kat could scoot forward between her knees.

“They’ll survive. Besides, Darby’s a little in love with both of us right now for getting this interview.”

Kat brushed her fingers along the length under the fabric. Eva wore a blue top with lace edging and these finely woven women’s sweatpants that had not been designed to hide any kind of dildo and therefore clung to it and revealed all its details. It wasn’t one of the big ones, might be one she hadn’t seen before, slender but with a sweet density.

“Have I met this one?” she asked.

“No, I mostly keep it for … times like this. It bends so I can tuck it down or up.”

“For when you need to focus?” Kat asked, super curious to learn more about this dynamic. “I’d think it would be distracting.”

“It helps me feel like a badass,” Eva said quietly.

“You’re always a badass,” Kat told her. “What color is it?” Kat asked, stroking up and down the length of it and feeling Eva’s hips react.

“Marbled blue and black.”

“Can I look at it?”

Eva sighed and pushed the waistband of her sweatpants down past her hips. She wasn’t wearing panties and, kneeling between her legs, Kat could smell the salt musk scent of her arousal. Eva wrapped fingers around the dildo and pulled it up so it jutted forward from the harness, over the lowered waistband of her sweatpants.

It was a lovely bright blue mixed with matte black. Kat stroked her fingers along the shaft and then leaned forward to do the same with her tongue. Eva groaned and leaned back against the cushions.

“So that’s okay?” Kat asked. “How about this?” She pressed her mouth against the tip and let it slide between her lips.

“Put a hand on the shaft,” Eva said breathlessly. “It’s not a dick. We don’t need to see how much can fit in your mouth and if you keep doing that my hips are going to move.”

“What if I want you to fuck my mouth?”

Eva made a small gasp and rested her head on the back of the couch. “Kat. Yes. But not with the whole length; there’s no reason unless you really get off on that.”

“I don’t,” Kat admitted. “I just want to feel you moving.”

“You will.”

Kat wrapped her hand around the soft shaft but kept it loose so that when Eva thrust with her hips, the dildo moved through her hand, the dense head pushing into her mouth. Her hand limited the distance it could go into her mouth, but Eva controlled it moving between her lips. She closed her lips and bobbed up and down on it, then relaxed her lips and let Eva fuck between them.

Eva’s hand gripped her shoulder. “Kat, fuck me.”

Kat made a questioning sound.

“With your free hand. Fingers, inside me.”

Kat shifted to her left and got her right hand between Eva’s legs. She had to weave over the waistband of the sweatpants and angle down. Then she found a mess of wet between Eva’s legs. Had she been horny all morning or did she get all wet this fast from what Kat was doing?

“Inside me. Now,” Eva growled and Kat pressed forward, slipping up through the slickness into Eva’s heat.

The back of Kat’s hand braced on the lower couch cushion as Eva rode down on her fingers, bucking her hips forward to press her dildo farther into Kat’s mouth. She put enough tension in her lips to drag on the dildo going in and out, curled her fingers in hopes of hitting Eva’s g-spot and let Eva do the rest.

Eva ground down on her hand, fucking herself on Kat’s fingers while fucking Kat’s mouth with the tip of the dildo. Soon the motions sped up, along with Eva’s moans. She pressed harder inside Eva, tensed her lips around the dildo. Eva’s hips stuttered, lifted, tensed, muscles convulsing around Kat’s fingers, sending a flood of wetness over her hand. She closed her lips tighter around the dildo and swallowed, imagining Eva flowing into her. Or maybe not imagining because she could feel a warm rush of power from the dildo spreading into her chest, to her belly, down to her pussy.

Kat kept moving inside her until the spasms in Eva’s muscles wrung themselves out. Then she drew her fingers out gently, still kneeling between Eva’s legs, asked, “You like being fucked while you’re wearing a dildo?”

“Very much,” Eva said. The words came out with space between them since she was still catching her breath. “I’m not a guy and I don’t want to be a guy. I’d miss having a vagina. I love the feeling of being fucked—sometimes that’s what makes it feel like my clit is big and swollen and sticking out.”

That made Kat want to put her fingers back inside and she gripped Eva’s thigh to stop herself. She did have to get to work sometime today.

Eva chuckled, looked down at Kat’s hand on her thigh. “You like that idea?”

“Yeah—that I could make your clit stick out by how well I fuck you? That’s hot. We are definitely coming back to this topic.”

“Come kiss me, perfect girl,” Eva said.

Kat disentangled herself, climbed into Eva’s lap and kissed her thoroughly. When they paused for breath, Eva said, “I want to fuck you so much right now, but the way I want, we don’t have time for if you’re going to get to work today.”

Kat glanced at the clock on the side table. “Rain check?”

“I’m not sure we’ll get rain, but we will get wet,” Eva said.

#

Kat made it to work more late-ish than on-time-ish, then tried to make up for it by organizing the bar while keeping the drinks flowing. For a Thursday it wasn’t too busy. Her podcast guest would arrive as the bar was closing. Kat did as much cleaning ahead of time as she could so she’d have time to get ready.

But when she opened the dry cleaning bag on a break—so she could look at her outfit and strategize getting ready—it wasn’t her outfit. She’d grabbed one of Eva’s by mistake and no way would she fit into this dress, even if it was her style. She couldn’t do the interview in her regular bar clothes—not with this guest—and frantically texted Eva.

Of course Jane and Sutton arrived an hour before close, to support her for her big interview. When Eva arrived, they gave her significant side-eye, especially as she walked up to Kat with a dry cleaning bag. Kat grabbed it from her gratefully.

“Thank you so much. I grabbed the wrong one.”

“I figured that out,” Eva said.

“You do Kat’s dry cleaning now?” Jane asked, full snark.

“We go to the same place. I offered to pick it up.”

“You do that for all your friends?”

Eva straightened up and blinked to soften the glare she was returning Jane’s way. “I’m her Al—ally.”

“I don’t think you get to say that about yourself,” Jane said. “Allyship is something another person has to grant you.”

Kat peeled her hand off her mouth. She’d pressed it to her lips when Eva almost said “Alpha” out loud. Not that it hadn’t deeply thrilled her—it had!—but she didn’t want to try to explain their fanfic trope to Jane.

“She is,” Kat squeaked. “She’s totally my ally. She helped me get this interview and she was going by our dry cleaning place and I have to get ready!”

Kat fled into the employee restroom with the dry cleaning bag. It contained the shirt, jacket and pants she’d planned for tonight, her scarf and another that went even better with the color of her outfit and—she brought it close to her nose to confirm—smelled of Eva’s sweet burnt orange perfume. Then she had to press it over her heart for a minute and let the scent surround her. If she didn’t have a thing about being surrounded by her Alpha’s scent before, she did now. And it worked; it calmed her.

She came out of the restroom to see Tegan Price arriving, her hair and outfit beyond flawless, and being greeted by Eva, who’d worked with her on a few cases. They shared a quick, formal hug and Eva introduced her to Darby. Having such a high-profile openly lesbian attorney who was also a woman of color on the podcast thrilled Darby and hopefully thousands of listeners. Kat went over and got her introduction and then the two of them were posed by the bar for the promotional photo.

As the camera guy fiddled with his focus, Tegan leaned toward Kat and said, “That’s an enchanting scent you’re wearing, what’s it called?”

Kat scoured her memory for some glimpse of the bottle on Eva’s dresser but got nothing. She admitted, “I don’t know.”

“I guess when we’re done I’ll ask Eva.”

Of course. She’d hugged Eva when she came in, she’d know they were wearing the same scent. Kat blushed, realized Tegan could tell she was blushing, and blushed deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Eva is a lawyer, I could not resist a crossover with How to Get Away With Murder. Yes, there will be more (eventually).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RaeDMagdon for writing an inspirational Eivor/Randvi fic from Assassin's Creed: Valhalla: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966575. I was super curious to see how Kat & Eva would "discuss" this, so this chapter was born. We will soon return to the She-Ra fandom and to the crossover with Tegan Price from How To Get Away With Murder. Yes this will eventually be a huge tangle of fandoms because isn't that how real life works?

The bar closed later than usual on Friday because of an inventory mix-up. Eva had gone to bed hours earlier and Kat didn’t want to wake her, since she’d had a heavy work week, so she crashed at Jane’s appartment. Her appartment too, technically, but it felt less and less like hers the more time she spent at Eva’s.

As soon as she got up on Saturday, she texted Eva: _I can come over, should I bring anything?_

Eva replied: _I have coffee and three kinds of breakfast, just bring yourself. Door’s unlocked._

That sounded right for how Kat felt. She dressed quickly, threw more clothes in a bag and headed to Eva’s.

She’d been hoping to find Eva in bed, ideally with only a shirt on, but Eva sat on the couch, turned toward the TV, deftly slaying Saxons in Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla. Eva hadn’t been much of a gamer as a kid, but in her mid-20s, she picked up the habit as a way to stay connected to her younger brothers. Or at least it has started out as a way to stay in touch, but she’d fallen in love with the Assassin’s Creed series a few games back and insisted that sneaking up and stabbing people in bygone eras helped her process her work stress.

She did look unbelievably hot in her gray lounge pants and a sleeveless silk tank showing her toned shoulders, leaned toward the TV, stabbing buttons on the game controller as her character stabbed people in the game.

Kat dropped her bag next to the couch and raided the kitchen for a tall mug of coffee and one of the take-out spinach pies in the fridge. She settled on the couch near Eva, who paused and kissed her, but then went back to the game. Kat didn’t want to be the kind of girl who intruded on gaming with sex—wait, she absolutely did, but in a cool way. What would transition them from the couch to bed?

Kat watched for a few minutes, eating and sipping the coffee to half-full, then said, “You’re a hot Viking. Wait, is that an insensitive thing to say to a white person?”

Eva snorted. “That’s not where my family’s from, but I’ll take the compliment. It’s too bad you weren’t watching on Thursday because it turns out Eivor, the main character, can romance Randvi, the woman who runs the war table.”

“Oooh, the red-head with the fishtail braid? I like her.”

“She makes the first move too," Eva told her.

“I like her more! Oh my God, have you been reading Assassin’s Creed fics?”

Eva’s smirk and the slight blush rising in her cheeks was answer enough.

“Are you going to share the good ones?” Kat asked.

“The mushy romantic ones?” Eva teased.

Kat shook her head. “You know I want romance _and_ fucking. What’s out there?”

“Quite the variety,” Eva said. “And there is one Alpha/Omega fic. I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“You can show that one to me right now.” Kat grabbed her laptop from her bag and navigated to AO3, typed in the Eivor/Randvi ship and looked for Alpha and Omega tags. “Biting, nice. Knotting, very nice. Ohhh, do we need to talk about your breeding kink?”

“I do not have a breeding kink!” Eva protested.

“How many other fics did you read in this fandom before this one? Because if it’s less than four, you might want to reconsider that.”

Eva mashed a series of buttons and watched Eivor kill a burly guy with his own war hammers. “Just read it,” she said.

Kat made it about halfway through the fic, through two of Randvi’s orgasms, very nice ones, up to the point where Eivor’s knot began to swell.

“Eva,” she said, hearing the low tone of her own voice and how close the name Eva sounded to Eivor.

Eva paused the game and looked over. “Do you need something?” She’d pulled her hair back into a loose braid, bangs curling on either side of her face, and her bright eyes echoed the wolfishness of Eivor’s.

Kat needed a lot of somethings. But she wasn’t willing to admit that yet and went back to trying to read the fic. Eva unpaused the game and killed a few more poor Saxons.

“Whoa, I take back my teasing,” Kat said. “I got the part where she wants to bear pups for Eivor.”

Game paused again, Eva set down the controller and moved closer, pressing against Kat’s side, leaning in to scroll the page down. “So you don’t want my seed inside you?”

Kat shuddered. “I need _you_ inside me.”

The laptop made it onto the coffee table as Eva pushed Kat into the couch, Kat dragging her down on top of her. Eva covered her mouth, Kat returning her furious kisses with as much desperation. Eva caught the lower edge of Kat’s sweater and tugged it up, Kat shrugging out of it. She clung to Eva’s shoulders as the other woman kissed down her throat and the center of her chest, pulled one breast out of her bra and sucked on the nipple.

“Does it get you hot?” Kat asked.

“The idea of fucking you gets me hot,” Eva said. “Which part made you shudder like that?”

“Your voice.”

Eva moved to her other breast, pinched the nipple and rolled it between her thumb and finger, staring into Kat’s eyes. “Is that all? I’m not going to fuck you until you tell me.”

“Yes you will,” Kat told her. “Your clit’s so hard I can feel it through your pants. You need to be inside me.”

“Omegas,” Eva growled, but with a wide grin. She put her lips on Kat’s nipple and slid her fingers down Kat’s belly and under her waistband.

Kat spread her legs as wide as the couch would allow, one bent, that foot on the floor for balance. Eva’s fingers spread her lower lips and she felt Eva hum against her nipple, appreciating Kat’s wetness.

She entered Kat with not quite enough fingers, not deep enough, and said, “Tell me.”

“The bite,” Kat gasped. “Not the act of biting, but that Randvi bites her and what it does to Eivor.”

That earned her another finger, the right fullness, Eva pressing deeper, stroking her g-spot. Kat groaned and rocked her hips down, trying to brush her clit against Eva’s thumb.

“What does it do to her?” Eva asked.

“I don’t remember,” Kat lied.

“You want to go with that answer? Because I can see your laptop and it’s centered on this section. I could read it to you.”

“You’re going to read to me during sex now?”

“Is it this part about Randvi’s pussy around Eivor’s knot?” Eva asked, her fingers curling on the word “knot,” creating a thicker pressure against Kat’s g-spot and opening.

“No,” Kat moaned. She struggled against the constriction of the couch and Eva’s weight, trying to reach for the laptop and shut it. But Eva’s free hand caught her wrist and pinned it against the couch arm.

“How Randvi is swept away by her release and Eivor keeps her anchored?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Kat’s words came out half snark and half growl.

Eva leaned close, her full weight on Kat, her hand dragging back, pressing the curled thickness of her fingers against the inside of Kat’s opening. “Is it how Randvi’s bite makes Eivor come inside her, the powerful stream spilling out of her into Randvi.”

Kat’s body shuddered hard, arched, and she tried to disguise the betrayal of her feelings by struggling again toward the laptop. She couldn’t break Eva’s grip and the frustration had her on the edge of tears.

She opened her mouth, turned her head and pressed her teeth into Eva’s shoulder. Not like in the fic—not nearly hard enough to draw blood. But Eva froze and her hips jerked against Kat. Her breath changed from light panting to deep, heaving breaths, muscles in her arm shaking, fighting for control not of Kat but of herself.

“I’m sorry,” Eva whispered. “I’m telling you about fucking when I should be doing it. I’m going to pull my fingers out. You are going to get in bed, naked. Now.”

Her fingers withdrew and her body lifted off Kat with a fluid grace. She walked down the hall of the appartment without looking back to see if Kat would follow because, of course, she about sprinted after Eva.

While Kat stripped and got into bed, Eva selected a few toys from her dresser and a harness. She set them on the bed and stepped out of her loose pants and panties.

“I’ve been thinking that in the world of the game, it’s very likely that the town’s craftspeople could make Eivor and Randvi a very good dildo and harness. They’re quite skilled. But I think Randvi would also insist on a second toy that goes inside Eivor, don’t you?”

Kat nodded, cleared her throat and managed to say, “Yeah, I do. She really likes it when Eivor comes.” She didn’t add out loud, didn’t have to, that having a shorter, stouter dildo inside of Eva made it much more likely that she would squirt when she came, which Kat loved. She couldn’t resist adding, “Do you think—in a non-Alpha/Omega universe—that Eivor squirts?”

“Epically,” Eva said. “And Randvi loves it and has probably made her soak her pants many times.”

“And Randvi’s dresses,” Kat said and heard Eva’s breath catch.

Eva put one foot on the side of the bed, so Kat had a beautiful view of her slick pussy, and pressed the short, stout dildo between her lips. It slid inside her easily. She pulled on the harness, its central strap helping to hold the dildo in place, though it wasn’t attached to it. The dildo that jutted out the front was larger and heavier than the one inside of her: one of their favorites because of how soft it felt despite its weight and density.

“Hands and knees,” Eva told her.

Kat complied, automatically spreading her knees far enough apart that she blushed. She bent forward, resting on her forearms, leaving her ass the most prominent part of her body. She needed this so badly she couldn’t think.

The thick head of the dildo slid between her lips and paused. “If you tease, I’ll bite you again,” Kat said.

“If you bite me, I’ll come too soon and spill all down the backs of your legs,” Eva said. “I’ll embarrass both of us and all the Vikings and you won’t get to feel me come inside you.”

Kat moaned against the mattress and pressed back, trying to take more of her, rewarded by heavy inches pressing her open, sliding inside.

“You’re so wet,” Eva breathed. “Your pussy is pulling me in.”

“I need you.”

Eva growled and pushed in farther. She pulled back and thrust slowly, filling Kat, then again faster. Her fingers curled around Kat’s hips as she found a rhythm, pausing at the top of each thrust, making Kat feel all of her.

“I can feel your pussy gripping me,” she said. “Do you need to come?”

“Yes,” Kat gasped.

It was the last word she said for a while, but not the last sound she made. Eva bent forward, still fucking steadily, moved one hand from her hip to her clit, her thrusts pushing Kat onto her circling fingers.

Kat meant to enjoy it but came almost instantly, her clit pulsing in Eva’s fingers, her muscles rippling around that heavy length inside of her. Eva cradled her from above, stayed deep inside her, rubbed her pubic mound so the indirect pressure made her orgasm go on and on as she moaned against the bed.

“You’re so good,” Eva whispered. “I’m so deep inside you.”

Kat whimpered and pressed the side of her face to the sheet, wishing she could hide how needy Eva made her feel.

Eva began moving her hips again, slow for a minute but then faster. Kat felt the power coiled in Eva, waiting for release. She needed that power to flow into her. Resting her weight on one elbow, she grabbed Eva’s hand that had returned, lightly, to her hip and tugged it forward until she could nip at Eva’s fingers.

Eva laughed and pressed her fingertips between Kat’s lips. “You want me to come?”

Kat nodded.

“You want me to spill inside you?”

Kat sucked on the fingers in her mouth.

“Good girl,” Eva purred. She moved her fingers back to Kat’s hip and thrust faster, harder. “I feel so full with you. Every time your hips move … the pressure … I can’t hold this back much longer. Do you trust me to fill you, to spill into you?”

Kat bucked back against Eva, insistent.

“Trust me,” Eva said and withdrew, pulling the dildo out of Kat, who slapped the bed in fury, but stayed where she was, face down, ass presented, a fuming mess of need.

Eva’s fingers parted her lips and then she felt Eva’s pussy against hers. Eva had pulled the dildo up, out of the way, and was stroking her own clit while pressing her lips against Kat’s. “Oh fuck,” Eva gasped. Kat braced back against her as Eva thrust forward—her hot come streaming over Kat’s pussy. Kat spread her legs wider, tipped her pussy up, felt Eva part her farther, caught the next stream across her opening, imagining the rivulets from Eva’s pussy flowing down into her.

Eva grabbed her hips and crashed their bodies together, her pussy still pulsing out streams of wet, flowing over Kat. One of Kat’s hands snaked down between her legs, catching the wetness and dragging it over her clit. She wanted all of Eva’s come inside her, but how …

Eva rocked back, parting their bodies for a moment, and then Kat felt the dildo slide between her lips again, gathering up Eva’s wetness and pressing it into Kat. Her spine turned to water and her knees slipped, dropping her to the mattress, Eva on top, still fucking her. Kat’s fingers were trapped under her and the motion of Eva’s hips pressed her clit against them.

Fresh wetness rushed over her pussy, but this time from the inside. Her body had gone loose, beyond the normal spasms of orgasm, waves of pleasure rising continuously through her. Eva’s hips made tiny, fractional thrusts and each one freed another wave in Kat’s body.

“Kat,” Eva gasped. “I need to come again. Are you … can you …?”

Kat couldn’t find words. She dragged her hand out from under herself—Eva had pinned her other arm to the bed with her weight—and searched for Eva’s hand. Eva pressed her fingers into Kat’s. All she could do was squeeze hard and hope Eva understood.

“I want you to bite me,” Eva said.

Kat squeezed harder, meaning _Yes_! Eva lifted her hand to Kat’s mouth. Kat reached back, finding some part of Eva’s leg and dug her nails into it, mimicking teeth.

“Me too?” Eva asked. “You want my teeth on you?”

Kat nodded. She opened her mouth and turned until she had her teeth around the base of Eva’s thumb, then bit, firmly enough to hold, to mean something, not to hurt or harm.

A groan ripped itself from Eva, her teeth pressed the back to Kat’s shoulder, her body arching, pumping against Kat. She felt Eva’s power, her warmth and safety, her love, streaming from Eva’s clit into her pussy, from Eva’s bite into her heart.

She floated in that warmth until pinpricks the arm trapped under her body caught her attention. Eva remained pressed to her back and inside her, not moving except for her panting, her cheek pressed to Kat’s back. Her thumb had fallen away from Kat’s mouth but was close enough for Kat to kiss. As Kat ran her lips down Eva’s thumb, Eva murmured, shifted and gently pulled out, resting the hot, soaked dildo between Kat’s legs.

“Do you want to get under the covers?” Eva asked. “On the dry side of the bed. I’ll get our coffees. Unless you want to watch me kill more Saxons while you come down.”

“I don’t think I can walk,” Kat admitted.

“Oh, I’ll have the skald sing of my victory.” Eva’s wolfish grin returned. “What rhymes with ‘breeding kink?’”

“Don’t even. And I take it back, though I’m not sorry I teased you.”

“Me either,” Eva said. “We should absolutely keep proving that breeding isn’t one of our things.”

“It isn’t!” Kat insisted.

“I know.”

Eva kissed her shoulder, the side of her neck, her cheek, then pushed away and climbed out of the bed. Kat rolled over far enough to watch her take off the harness and slide the dildo out from inside of her. The harness was soaked. So were the sheets under Kat’s hips. She touched the warm wetness and grinned.

“We would have cute kids, though,” Kat said.

Eva leaned forward, hands on the bed. “You Omegas. You’d better watch it or we’ll be doing all of that again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning, waking up slowly, wonderfully sore from Saturday’s adventures, Kat rolled over and found no mug of coffee on her side of the bed. She’d expected Eva to be up reading, as usual, but the warmth on Eva’s side was her sleeping body. Kat tip-toed into the kitchen and made coffee.

She left the last spinach pie for her and gathered breakfast ingredients from the veggie drawer. Kat sauteed herself part of a zucchini, a handful of loose spinach and scrambled two eggs with that. She was starving from yesterday’s “workout” and Eva’s fridge was always much better stocked than Jane’s.

Making two quiet trips into the bedroom, she left a hot mug of coffee on Eva’s side of the bed, then got into her side with her own coffee and veggie scramble. Listening to a competitor’s podcast, she was half-way through breakfast when Eva rolled over and grinned up at her—the kind of grin that made the muscles in Kat’s pelvic floor jump.

“Worn out from all that Viking-ing?” Kat teased.

“I’m sure that’s absolutely the reason,” Eva said. She smirked, propped herself up on her pillows and reached for her coffee.

“Yesterday was very …” Kat had no idea how to finish that sentence. All the words that came to mind weren’t strong enough.

Eva rested her hand on Kat’s thigh in agreement.

"How did you get so good at this?" Kat asked.

"Sex? Or being your Alpha?"

"Both, but mostly being a ... being _my_ Alpha."

Eva shifted closer, leaning her shoulder against Kat’s. "Honestly, I'm better at that with you that I've ever been with anyone. Yesterday was indeed _very_.”

Kat grinned and kissed her. “But you know things.”

“I read.” Eva blew on her coffee and failed at looking innocent.

“Smutty gaming fic, apparently,” Kat said. “But that’s not where you learned all this.”

Kat had stopped eating her eggs and Eva held out a hand for plate. She ate the last few bites and put it on her bedside table before saying, “Some, but no. I had a girlfriend in my mid-twenties who’d been in a few D/s relationships and was shocked that I didn’t know what that meant.”

“So she _taught_ you?” Kat asked, wiggling her toes against Eva’s foot. “How does that work?”

“At first with a lot of, ‘Oh I’m so helpless, do what you will to me!’ That had limited success. Then we realized that I like packing and she liked me packing and that kept us entertained for a while, especially when I mixed in some bondage. But we weren’t well-suited long term. In the end, she wanted to be completely submissive and I wanted something else, something I didn’t have a word for—between a brat and a power bottom.”

“Omega,” Kat said, leaning harder against Eva’s shoulder.

“Exactly. Someone as strong-willed as I am but who still wants me to take charge sometimes, who finds it hot when I dominate her.”

Kat swallowed the words: _yes, please._ Instead she said, “And you don’t like helpless.”

Eva hummed in agreement.

Kat asked, “What else didn’t work about that?”

“For her packing and masculinity always went together and I’m just not that masculine.”

“Oooh, I know. But you packing in a dress is brain-meltingly hot. It’s some combination of how the soft fabric drapes the dildo and how it drapes you.”

“There are a lot of dresses in this very room,” Eva pointed out. “And dildos. But I need more breakfast.”

She kissed Kat and slipped out of bed, returning minutes later to top off Kat’s coffee, and then minutes after that with the last spinach pie.

“Eva,” Kat said, more quietly than she’d planned. “I want to ... but I don’t know if I can or should. I’m pretty sore. I’d be okay with a really small dildo, but I feel like that’s less fun for you.”

“Everything we do is fun for me,” Eva said. “What’s the hurt/comfort tag that I see on some fics? Is that something I can do for you?”

Kat laughed at the question and its phrasing. “One person is hurt and the other cares for them in a way that deepens their relationship and usually involves sex, really improbable sex that nobody who was hurt like that would want in real life, but it works in the fic. But I don’t want comfort.”

“Oh? And what do you want?”

“The other day, when I stopped by and went down on you on the couch, or do we call that a blow job?”

“Went down on sounds good to me,” Eva said, nibbling the pie and grinning.

“You told me to use my fingers, to fuck you.” Kat stole an edge of pastry off Eva’s plate and washed it down with a sip of coffee before saying, “You could tell me to do that more often.”

Eva put the plate with the mostly eaten spinach pie on top of the empty veggie scramble plate. She turned and pulled Kat to her, kissing her mouth and face and throat. Eva’s mouth, hot from the coffee, left a smoldering trail. “Will you wear a dildo for me?” she asked with her lips beside Kat’s ear.

“Of course!”

“Good because I think I hurt my knee, just a little bruise, and I’m going to need some very thorough comforting from the inside out.”

“We’re in danger of becoming the Magical Healing Cock trope,” Kat murmured and felt Eva laughing, her lips pressed to Kat’s neck.

“Magical Healing Clit, I believe,” Eva said. “Meet me back here in ten and I’ll have one ready for you.”

Kat swapped her coffee for water and got a second water glass for Eva’s side of the bed. She brushed her teeth, peed, made sure her hair looked cute enough for sex. When she returned to the bedroom, Eva had laid out a harness with a moderate-sized dildo and a very small one.

“Are you too sore to wear the small one side you?” Eva asked. She was sitting on her side of the bed again, coffee mug in her hands.

“No, I’m not sure I’ll even feel it.” Kat turned it in her fingers: maybe four inches long, but only three would go inside her, and just over an inch in diameter at its thickest point.

“You’ll feel it when you need to,” Eva told her. “Put these on and stand by the bed so I can see that you’ve done it right.”

Eva’s tone made her shiver, but she said, “I know how to wear a dildo harness. I have done this before.”

Eva set her mug on the side table with a solid _thunk_ and pushed off the bed. She walked around Kat, stood behind her. “Have you?” she asked. “When did you fuck an Alpha?”

“I-I haven’t,” Kat stammered. “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Eva said. “We should make sure that little one isn’t going to give you any problems, that you’re wet enough. Why don’t you spread your legs for me.”

Kat widened her stance, feeling her pussy muscles clench, knowing she was more than wet enough. She waited as Eva’s hands stroked down her back, over her ass, to the insides of her thighs, then fingers trailed up to her pussy lips, parting them, feeling the heavy wetness between them.

Eva’s free hand came up her belly to curl around her breast while those fingers rested at Kat’s opening. “I really want to fuck you again,” Eva said roughly. “But not right after yesterday. And I believe I recently took an arrow to the knee; I’d better lie down again soon. Put the small one inside yourself and pull on the harness.”

Kat grabbed the small dildo and lubed it, slipped it into herself, frustrated at the smallness but relieved that nothing hurt. She stepped into the harness and pulled it up, slid the larger dildo into the front and tightened the straps until the base of it rested over her clit.

Eva’s hands ran over the straps, checking the fit, then she wrapped her fingers around the dildo. “Look at it,” she said and Kat did. She pressed it back lightly against Kat’s clit. “Do you feel that?”

“Yeah.”

“Show me. Rub your clit against the base.”

Kat’s hips bucked forward as Eva held the dildo steady and the sensation thrummed through her pelvis. She did it again, almost fucking Eva’s hand.

“That’s right,” Eva said. “But not too much. You’re not allowed to come until you’re inside me.”

Kat groaned.

“Keep looking at it and feel your clit, the power of your clit, push it forward into the dildo.” Eva’s hand shifted on that colorful length—the one she’d chosen for Kat was purple—until her fingers wrapped its tip. “Push the sensation of your clit all the way to here. See how far this is. I need you to remember this when you’re inside me, remember how far inside you’re going to be. I need you to feel all of this when you’re fucking me, this whole length. You’re not fucking me with just a length of silicone; this is you. Do you feel it?”

“Yes. Please, can we get in bed?”

Eva released her and moved to her side of the bed, throwing back the blankets and sheet. She stripped off her pajama shorts and tank and lay on the steel grey sheets looking luminous, legs open enough for Kat to see the pink of her pussy under its dusting of red-brown hair.

“Come here,” Eva said. “Get comfortable. Put your big clit at my opening.”

Kat about leapt onto the bed. She knelt between Eva’s legs and arranged herself, shaky with the need to be inside Eva.

“Am I wet enough?” Eva asked.

Kat stroked her fingers across that soaked landscape and nodded. “Very,” she said. Though not as wet as she was. Her pussy kept clenching around that tiny dildo inside, wishing it was bigger, sending needy wetness down its length, onto the harness. Kat had begun to feel her own wetness at the tops of her thighs.

Eva pushed Kat’s hand out of the way and grabbed the dildo. She tugged gently so Kat came forward, a little way into her. Kat gasped at the feeling of Eva opening under her, the slight resistance, the pressure against her clit.

“Go slow with your thrusts,” Eva said. “But each time come in a little more until you’re all the way in.”

Kat pressed in a fraction of an inch, drew back—and froze, mouth open, breathless. The motion of pulling back shifted the harness in a way that pressed the dildo inside her against her g-spot.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Eva said.

Kat pushed forward again, bracing on quivering arms as the forward motion made the dildo in front rub against her clit. Pulling back, she got her g-spot stroked again, in a way that made her clit feel huge and swollen, then when she had to thrust forward all that swollen surface got pressed and teased. She knew her mouth was opening and closing voicelessly, like a fish, but she couldn’t find the words to describe this. Was this how Eva felt as she fucked Kat? No wonder she came the way she did.

She tried to stay slow, fully shaking with the effort, but Eva put her hands on Kat’s arms. “Do you need to thrust harder? Go ahead, fuck me.”

Kat’s hips found a rhythm just shy of too much. Eva’s hands on her ass encouraged her deeper but being fully inside made the pressure against her clit build and build. Her arms couldn’t hold her and she folded down to Eva’s chest, hands curling around Eva’s shoulders. She had to stop or she was going to come. She was much too close already and Eva couldn’t be near an orgasm yet. She should’ve started with oral, should’ve teased her.

She should think about something else: competing podcasts, chores, clean-up at the bar. But she couldn’t think about anything except the feel of Eva’s body under her, and being inside her, and Eva’s repeated encouragements: “good girl” “just right” “keep fucking me like that.” Eva’s hips matched her, rising to meet her thrusts and then dragging back, Eva’s muscles pulling at her, stroking her clit.

Her clit felt ready to explode—inside Eva. And she did. Her body curling forward, thrusting her all the way in, the whole length connecting her and Eva, muscles in her pelvis clenching around the little dildo as she felt power course through her clit.

“Uh-oh,” Eva whispered into the storm of Kat’s orgasm. “Poor little Omega, couldn’t hold it, could you?”

Kat whimpered, still thrusting through the spasms of pleasure, trying to find her way to the other side of this massive orgasm. She was supposed to be the one fucking, not the one gushing out like this, quivering on top of Eva.

Eva’s hands on her ass kept driving her on, urging her hips to keep up that frantic pace. “What made you come so fast?” Eva asked, breathless herself with the intensity of their bodies moving together.

“Inside,” Kat gasped.

“Being inside me?” Eva asked, her fingers giving an extra squeeze to Kat’s ass that made her hips buck harder. “You like your clit absolutely buried in me?”

Kat nodded and struggled to catch her breath, to slow down.

“And you like that I’m inside you with that sweet little toy, fucking you while you’re fucking me.”

A small moan came out of Kat as she nodded again. The toy inside her was relentless as it thrummed against the underside of her clit. She was used to an in-and-out motion with fucking but not this back-and-forth that made the whole front of her pussy feel hugely swollen and sensitive.

Eva kept talking as her body rocked under Kat, demanding that she keep going. “Or does ‘inside’ mean that you wanted to come inside me like that. What would the other Omegas think?”

Kat shook her head hard, tried to lift off Eva, to pull back because something—about there being other Omegas who could know this point of shame, and pride—made her clit surge dangerously close to that edge again.

Eva must have felt it. “Did you think you were going to get away without them knowing?” she asked. “I’m sure they know already that you came almost as soon as you got all the way in, that you couldn’t hold back at all. But are we going to tell them you can’t hold your come for your Alpha? Are we going tell them how much you liked being made to spill your come helplessly inside me?”

Kat’s head rocked back, fingers clawing at Eva’s shoulders as the words dragged another climax out of her. Her hips stuttered against Eva, giving her away, and she heard Eva laughing softly as she stroked Kat’s back.

“Oh poor girl. You really can’t help it, can you? Go ahead, come for me, give it all to me.”

Kat did.

She lay with her cheek on Eva’s shoulder, feeling her pussy throbbing, wetness leaking down between her legs. Eva stroked her hair and her back. She wanted to stay like this all day, but worried that another orgasm was already building in her—and while the current level of embarrassment was on the near side of pleasant, if she came a third time before Eva did, when she was the one doing the fucking, she might start to feel a little ashamed.

She braced a hand against the bed, intending to push up, but Eva grabbed her wrist and said, “You stay right here. I need to come and where you are is perfect.”

“Should I—”

“Maybe just try not to come again until I have,” Eva said, laughter in her voice.

Heat rose in Kat’s face. “I don’t completely lack self-control.”

“My soaking pussy says otherwise,” Eva pointed out.

Eva tipped her hips back, taking Kat deeper, and wrapped her legs around the back of Kat’s. One of Eva’s hands reached down between them to her own clit. The other left Kat’s back to search under the edge of Eva’s pillow and settle on something she’d hidden there.

A moment later, Kat heard a button click and the dildo inside her began to vibrate. “No,” she moaned. “No, not fair.”

“Safeword?” Eva panted.

“Not safeword. Just not fair. Not at all fair. Oh fuck, Eva, that’s so ...”

Eva’s hand moved on her clit. She said, “Keep going, little Kat, I’m not done. I need to you to keep fucking me like that so I can come all over you.”

Kat’s moan held an undertone of helplessness. She pressed her face into the hot skin of Eva’s shoulder, eyes squeezed tightly shut, as if shutting her eyes could shut the rest of her body and the rising swell of that third orgasm that threatened to break. Every time she shifted her hips to get away from the vibration inside her, Eva shifted with her and thrust the big dildo back into her clit. She could not escape and the more she tensed, the more the pressure inside her built.

“I’m so close,” Eva told her. “Don’t lose control.”

“I won’t,” Kat breathed.

“You’re so deep inside me. You’re filling me. If you came right now, I’d feel all of it,” Eva said. And Kat heard the mirth in her voice, the teasing, and realized how hopeless her struggle was—that Eva was holding back her own orgasm deliberately and would until Kat came again.

“Not … fair,” Kat insisted.

Eva’s fingers had almost stopped moving on her clit. She was so close she could barely risk touching herself. Kat thrust steadily with increasing hope that she could do this, could make Eva come.

Eva echoed her thoughts. “I’m so close, Kat. Yes, like that. You’re so good. I wanted the other Omegas to be able to tease you because you can’t stop coming inside me but I can’t keep holding on.”

“I can,” Kat said.

“Can what? Come in my pussy? We proved that.”

“Can stop … coming … inside … oh fuck.”

This orgasm was softer, more diffuse, but she was clearly coming again, buried all the way inside Eva so that every twitch of her muscles transmitted into Eva’s pussy. Even Eva’s gentle laughter didn’t stop the way Kat’s body kept betraying itself.

Then she felt the hot flood of wetness over the front of her pussy, felt ripples of release moving through Eva’s muscles, and either her third orgasm got very long or she managed a fourth, surrounded by Eva’s scent and her softness and the pulsing floods of wetness streaming from her.

Eva came so hard that her muscles pushed the dildo out. Kat sat back on her knees, rewarded by the sight of a burst of clear wetness streaming out of Eva into the stained-dark oval on the sheet. Kat grabbed the dildo and shoved it back against herself, milking out the last of her own orgasm. Then she undid the buckle on the side of the harness, dragged it down and off, and lay back on top of Eva, pressing her leg between Eva’s soaked thighs.  
  
Eva held her close, chuckling, and said, “The Omegas are going to talk.”

“Let them. They’re jealous.”

“Should be.”

“Was that enough? Do you want another?”

Eva laughed outright. “I think I’m not quite done having that first one. You are … spectacular.”

“I kind of thought I messed that up at first.”

“But then that was part of the fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kat admitted.

“Now to your punishment for being unable to control yourself,” Eva mused. “I think when I’ve caught my breath, I’m going to need you to scoot down and clean up the mess you’ve made.”


End file.
